Moments of the O'Conner Family
by joshua.ramiandrisoa.9
Summary: A bunch of one-shots of the O'Conner family. The OC character is Brian and Mia's baby girl! NOTE: In Chapter 5, Tiger the dog is not 1-year old! I put that by mistake. He's really 7-months old! PLEASE REVIEW SOON!
1. Chapter 1

The heavily pregnant Mia Toretto-O'Conner sat on the floor smiling as she folded another little girly t-shirt; she slipped into the chest of drawers that her husband, Brian, had assembled last week. "I can't believe in two months' time, our little girl will be here wearing these clothes," Mia told Brian who is standing across the room assembling the last bits of the crib. They had decided that since their 4-year old son, Jack, is at a sleepover at his friend Parker's house, they would spend the rest of the day putting the last touches of their soon-to-be-born daughter's nursery.

"I know, I'm so excited for our little princess to be here," Brian grinned.

"It's gonna be a lot more work with two children to look after though," Mia reminded him as she placed a pink onesie in the drawer.

"Yeah, but it'll also be double the fun, babe. I'll able to take Jack out to sport games and car races while you take our little princess shopping".

"You know, we need to start thinking of a name for her. We can't be calling her "little princess" once she arrives".

Brian picked up the screwdriver to screw in one of the screws at the side of the crib and said, "I've been thinking about this".

"You have?" Mia smiled as she loved the thought that Brian had already been thinking of names for the baby.

"Since I chose Jack's first name and you chose his middle name (Vincent named after Vince), I say we switch, so I come up with our daughter's middle name and you come up with her first name," Brian suggested.

"That sounds fair," Mia agreed. "Okay, you go first. What is your idea for our daughter's middle name?"

"Well, since you named Jack's middle name after Vince, I figure our daughter should get a namesake as well. Say, like Gisele?" Brian answered.

"That's a good idea. I'm sure Gisele, may she rest in peace, would appreciate that," Mia smiled. She then felt movement in her baby bump to which she joked, "And apparently our daughter appreciates that too". She looked around the room which they had painted in a Barbie Doll theme. The walls are painted pink and is also filled with paintings of Barbie dolls driving around in their different-colored convertibles as they want their daughter to be enthusiastic about cars as the rest of the family does. The floor is covered with a white carpet, the white chest of drawers stood against one wall, and in the corner, there was a rocking chair similar to the one that had been in Jack's old nursery.

Mia was proud of the work they had put into the room as it had been a whole family effort with Dom and Tej helping Brian to assemble bits; Letty, Elena, and Roman had done most of the painting of the room; and even Jack was the one who came up with the nursery theme in the first place after mentioning that a girl from his pre-school class was playing a Barbie doll on a toy convertible.

Now, she smiled at Brian who was now helping her fold the clothes. "I can't wait to see them both in their matching t-shirts," she said pointing to the t-shirt he had in his hand.

Brian then turned the small pink t-shirt over in his hands which read in the front, "I'm the little sister". "Yeah, hopefully Jack's will fit him once the baby arrives," he smiled remembering how they had bought a t-shirt for him which read, "I'm the big brother" when they announced Mia's pregnancy, which was slightly too big, so he is able to wear it when he actually becomes the big brother.

"I still can't believe how far we've come," Mia admitted leaning her back against his chest.

Brian lent back against the wall, wrapping his arms around Mia, resting them on her baby bump. "I know, who would ever thought that a guy who is a former cop and a girl who is part of a family from the wrong side of the tracks would end up married with two children".

"Seriously though, before "we" happened, did you ever see yourself married with children?"

"No, never, the idea of marriage and children never crossed my mind. There were many things going around in my life, that I never really had the chance to think about it".

"Why did that change?"

"Because you came along, you made me realize what love is, Mia, and once you told me you were pregnant with Jack, that feeling of love grew stronger".

"I'm so glad I've met you, Brian," Mia smiled.

"So am I," Brian said back as he uses his fingers gently to tilt her head up to him, and planted a loving kiss on her lips.

She turned in his lap as the kiss got more passionate. He rested his hands at her sides, as she placed her hands on his neck, running her fingers through his hair.

Finally, they broke apart as she rested her forehead on his. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," Brian smiled, looking up into her brown eyes. "I hope our little princess gets your beautiful brown eyes".

As Mia blushed, she had a look meaning that she had an idea, "I think I've thought of a name".

"Yeah?"

"Back when I was pregnant with Jack, both Gisele and I were coming up with names. And Gisele told me that she already had a name for a daughter if she was going to have one. And I thought that another way to honor Gisele, is to name our daughter the name that she came up with".

"Okay, what's the name?" Brian asked intrigued.

"Ava," Mia answered with a smile.

Brian smiled back at her, his blue eyes shining, "Ava Gisele O'Conner. I love it!"


	2. Chapter 2

Saturday morning and the O'Conner family were doing their monthly shopping; their last one before Mia is due to have their baby. Mia was now on maternity leave from her job (a teacher at an elementary school) and Brian wasn't due into work (a detective back at LAPD) until later this afternoon. Brian pushes the shopping cart down to the snack aisle while Mia heads down to the baby aisle with Jack holding her hand.

"Mommy, do we have to buy Ava food now when we go shopping?" Jack asked.

"Not yet, sweetie. Ava won't eat anything until she is at least 4 months old. For now, she will just have milk".

"Just milk?"

"Yeah. Babies don't have teeth like we have, so when they're really little, all they have is milk".

"That's boring," Jack said and then, he spotted a bottle of chocolate milk on a shelf. "Can Ava have this milk?" he asked pointing at it.

"No, she will have special baby milk. How about we leave Daddy to go on shopping while I take you to the baby aisle, and we can get the milk together?" Mia suggested.

"Yeah, I want to help choose Ava's food," Jack replied.

Mia smiled at the thought of Jack already wanting to be involved in the upbringing of his soon-to-be-born sister. When they arrived at the baby aisle, Mia and Jack got distracted by the pacifiers (or binkies as Jack and kids his age call it) and bibs on the shelves. "Mommy, can we get Ava this binky?" Jack asked holding out a pink pacifier that says "Daddy's girl".

"Good idea, Jack. Daddy will like that," Mia said as she smiled.

"I like shopping for Ava," Jack said as he smiled back.

"I'm glad. Okay, let's go get Ava's milk," Mia said as she and Jack continued down the baby aisle.

Meanwhile, Brian is now trying to decide which chocolate biscuits to get for Jack, the one shaped like animals or the ones with the caramel in the middle. He finally decided on the animal-shaped ones placing them in the cart when he heard someone call his name. He turned around and spotted the person. "Monica?"

"Yeah, it's me," Monica said walking over to him.

"What are you doing here in L.A.?"

"I'm here on a business trip. Turns out I'm going to be here a while, so I thought I would do some shopping," Monica answered and then, she noticed Jack's large stuffed Lightning McQueen sitting in the cart. "Who's your buddy sitting there?"

"Oh, that's Lightning McQueen. He's Jack's," Brian answered as he smiled.

"Don't tell me you have a babysitting business on the side," Monica joked.

"No, Jack is..." Brian was about to answer when he was interrupted by Jack running up to him. "We got the milk," Jack announced then he looked up at Monica.

"He's yours, isn't he?" Monica said knowing away from Jack's looks (blonde hair and blue eyes).

"Yeah, yeah, he is," Brian replied picking Jack up. "Remember Mia Toretto, the sister of the guy I was supposed to apprehend before I met you? Well, everything between us worked out, this little tyke came along, and we got married soon after he was born".

"Well, I'm glad," Monica said just as Mia appeared trying to catch up to Jack.

"There you are. Jack, I've told you not to run off like that," Mia said approaching the cart. Then, she noticed Monica. "Hello," Mia greeted placing the pacifier and bib in the cart.

"Monica, this is Mia. Mia, this is Monica Fuentes. That Customs agent I told you about from my time in Miami?" Brian introduced the two women to each other.

"Oh, yeah. Nice to meet you," Mia said to Monica as the two shook hands.

"Likewise," Monica replied and then, she noticed Mia's swollen stomach. "Brian didn't mention that you were expecting baby #2".

"That's my baby sister," Jack smiled proudly from Brian's arms. "She's called Ava".

"Yeah, she's due next month," Brian said as he placed one hand on Mia's baby bump.

"Congratulations," Monica replied. "Well, I gotta go. It was nice to see you, Brian. And nice to meet you, Mia and Jack".

"You too," Brian said as Monica heads down to another aisle.

"That lady's really pretty," Jack noted about Monica which made Brian laugh.

"But not prettier than me, right, sweetie?" Mia asked her son.

"Mommy, you're the prettiest lady in the world," Jack said with a wide-eyed smile.

"Thank you, sweetie," Mia said as she hugged Jack. "Remember that when you have a girlfriend".

"Ew! Girls have cooties!" Jack said with disgust.

"I'm a girl and I don't have cooties," Mia reminded him.

"I know. You're too old to have cooties," Jack said which made Brian laugh hysterically that some people are starting to look at them, so they quickly paid for the stuff they got and left.


	3. Chapter 3

"Is Ava here yet?" Jack asked his uncle for what felt like the 100th time ever since Mia went into labor a few hours ago. While Brian and Mia are at the hospital, Dom and Letty agreed to watch Jack until it was time to meet his new little sister. But, Letty had an emergency to take care of, so it is just Dom for now.

"Actually, that's what I came to tell you. She arrived 5 minutes ago," Dom replied smiling at him.

"She did? She's really here?!" Jack gasped excitedly.

"Yeah, and from what your Daddy tells me, she is really excited to meet her big brother".

"That's me".

"It is. Should we go to the hospital to meet her?"

"Yeah. Let's go!" Jack replied excitedly.

Dom and Jack arrived at the hospital; they were in the little gift shop, so Dom could buy the new arrival a little something. Jack was bouncing up and down with his stuffed Lightning McQueen in his hands. "Come on, Uncle Dom. We need to go!" he said pulling on the bottom of his jacket.

"Jack, two seconds. I just need to pay for this," he replied holding up a little pink bear.

"Okay, but quickly. I want to see Ava".

"I know you do. So do I," Dom smiled. He soon paid for the pink bear and they exited the gift shop. Dom took hold of Jack's hand and led them over to the board with where each department was. He spotted the maternity ward straight away. "We need to go to the fourth floor, Jack," he said, leading Jack to the elevators. "Do you want to push the button?"

Jack pushed the button to call the elevator and it soon arrived where Dom pressed the button for the fourth floor. "How will we know which room they're in?" Jack asked.

"Daddy already told me: Room 223," Dom replied.

"Okay, 223," Jack repeated so he could remember it. Once they reached the fourth floor with Dom leading, they managed to find Room 223 where Dom gave a light tap on the door.

"Come in," they heard Brian reply.

Jack grabbed the door handle before Dom could and after opening the door, he went running. "Daddy!" he ran over to him.

Brian caught him in his arms, picking him up to sit on his knee. "Shh, Jack. Mommy's sleeping," he said nodding his head towards the bed.

"Sorry, Mommy," Jack whispered and then, he looked around the room. "Where's Ava?" he asked.

"She's in the nursery, shall we go see her?"

"Can Uncle Dom come too? He has been so excited," Jack said as he nodded.

"Of course he can," Brian replied.

"I think someone has been a little more excited than I have," Dom said laughing. "I'll wait here with my own sister and I'll let you two go alone".

"Are you sure?" Brian asked.

"I'm sure. You don't want the experience of your children meeting for the first time to be ruined with me there," Dom said smiling as Brian leads Jack to the nursery.

Once they were there, he took him over to a little plastic bassinet that sat in the corner. "Jack, meet your sister, Ava Gisele O'Conner," Brian said proudly, placing Jack on the floor then going to sit on the chair next to the bassinet.

Jack placed his hands on the side and looked over the top at his new little sister. "She's cute. Can I cuddle her?"

"Not yet. Let's wait until Mommy wakes up, then you can cuddle her on the bed, okay?" Brian told him.

Jack nodded in agreement as he placed Lightning McQueen into the bassinet at Ava's feet. "Light'nin, meet Ava". Carefully, he ran his fingers over Ava's forehead smiling down on her as he did so.

Brian just watched his two children interacting for the first time staying quiet, not wanting to disturb the moment. He took out his phone and snapped a picture for Mia to see as he felt bad that she wasn't here to witness it, but she had told him before she fell asleep that he was to take Jack down as soon as he arrived to meet his little sister, knowing how excited he would be.

Without taking his eyes away from Ava, Jack said, "Daddy, I already love her so much".

That was it for Brian: his emotions got the better of him and the tears began to fall down his cheeks. Jack looked over when he heard Brian sniffle.

"Daddy, you're crying," Jack said concerned.

"I know I am, buddy," Brian replied picking him up, placing him on his lap.

"Why? Are you sad?" Jack asked still concerned. "You can cuddle Light'nin if you are. He always stops me feeling sad".

"No, I'm not sad, Jack. I'm really happy. My little family is finally complete," Brian answered as he smiled and cuddled Jack close to him.

"Because Ava is finally here?"

"Yeah," Brian said as he smiled and planted a kiss on the top of Jack's head. A couple of hours later, Mia was now awake with Ava in one arm and her other arm is wrapped around Jack, who was sat next to her on the bed. Dom has already seen Ava several minutes before Mia woke up and now has returned home, telling them that he and the rest of the family will visit tomorrow at home.

"Can I have a cuddle now?" Jack asked again.

"Of course. Let's just get you comfy," Mia replied as she handed Ava over to Brian, then placed Jack between her legs. Carefully, Brian passed Ava to her big brother, making sure he had hold her properly before letting go and going over to his bag to get the camera.

Jack didn't say anything as he just sat staring at his new sister in awe. Brian arrived back at the bed with the camera and snapped a few pictures of the new siblings, then a few of them with Mia.

After a few minutes, Brian took Ava back placing her in her bassinet while Jack snuggled up to Mia. "When are you bringing her home?"

"Tomorrow. Me and Ava have to stay here tonight while you and Daddy go home, then you'll come to pick us up in the morning," Mia replied.

"Can't I stay here?" Jack asked with pleading eyes.

"No, sweetie, you need to go and sleep in your bed," Mia replied as an idea came to her head. "If you're really good, maybe Daddy will let you and Lightning sleep in our bed with him".

"But, I don't sleep there".

"I know. We normally say you have to sleep in your own bed, but I think Daddy might get a little lonely tonight, so I think we can let you sleep in there just once," Mia said as she smiled.

"Can I, Daddy? Can I?" Jack asked as he looked over at Brian.

"As long as you promise not to kick me in your sleep, you little kicker," Brian replied smiling at him.

"I promise I won't, Daddy," Jack said.

"Then, I guess we can let you sleep there just this once".

"Thank you," Jack said as he smiled widely.

They spent the next 20 minutes talking and cuddling, then Brian looked at his watch as it was nearing on 5:30pm. "We better make a move, Jack".

"Already?" Jack sighed as he wants to spend more time with Ava.

"Yeah. It's past dinner time and I'm sure Mommy wants a bit of rest before Ava wakes up for some food," Brian replied.

"Oh, okay. I'll see you tomorrow," Jack said sadly as he gave Mia a kiss.

"Don't be sad, buddy," Mia told him. "We'll be home before you know it".

Brian bent over giving Mia a kiss. "I love you," he told her as he picked Jack up from the bed.

"I love you too, Brian," Mia said as she smiled.

"I love you, Mommy," Jack quickly added.

"And I love my little boy lots and lots," Mia replied. "See you both in the morning".

"Yeah, we will be here at 10. That's when the nurse said they are able to discharge you," Brian told her as he placed Jack on the floor. Walking over to Ava, he ran his fingers over the sleeping baby's head. "Bye-bye, little princess. Daddy loves you and I'm so happy you are finally here with us," he told her. With one last wave to Mia, he and Jack left the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Ava was now 2 months old, her eyes had turned chocolate brown and her hair has turned jet-black just like Mia which contrasted with Jack, who has blue eyes and blonde hair like Brian. She was laid on the play mat gurgling, dressed in her pink "I'm the little sister" t-shirt with a soft baby skirt. Jack was laid next to her tickling her tummy in his blue "I'm the big brother" t-shirt and jeans. Mia was out in the kitchen preparing a bottle for Ava.

"Mommy, Ava's getting real hungry," Jack called to Mia from the living room.

"I'm coming, Jack," Mia replied picking up the bottle and grabbing a banana out of the fruit basket for Jack. She made her way into the living room, smiling at the sight of her two children laying on the floor together. "Here you go, Jack," Mia said as she passed Jack the banana, then picked up Ava, carrying her over to the couch and began to feed her the bottle. Jack unpeeled the banana and began eating it, watching his mother feed his little sister.

"Can I feed her?" he asked between mouthfuls.

"You helped feed her this morning, Jack. Let me do this bottle as she is settled now, then you can help again on her next one," Mia offered.

"Okay," Jack replied taking another bite of his banana. Just then, the doorbell sounded and Mia sighed knowing she'd have to stop feeding Ava to answer it, but then looked over at Jack who had finished his banana.

"Jack, go to the door and ask who it is. If you know them, you can let them in, okay?" Mia instructed. She didn't like the fact that she was letting her 4.5-year old son answer the door, but she knew Jack was sensible. Jack slipped off the couch and made his way over to the door.

"Who is it?" he asked loudly.

"It's Uncle Roman, little man," Roman replied from the other side.

"Okay, I'll let you in," Jack replied back. Standing on his tiptoes, Jack undid the latch to the door, opening it up and ran into Roman's arms.

"Missed me?" Roman smiled picking Jack up.

"Lots and lots. Did you have fun on your trip?" Jack asked.

Roman went on a trip to New York City for three weeks as he was opening up **another **nightclub there just like his ones in Barcelona, London, Rio de Janeiro, Tijuana, and even here in Los Angeles. There was also a basketball match between the New York Knicks and the Los Angeles Lakers that he managed to get a VIP pass to.

"I had so much fun, little man. Where's that little sister of yours? I bet she has grown since I last saw her," Roman asked as he placed Jack back on the floor and made his way into the living room.

"Here she is," Jack answered pointing to Ava who was in Mia's arms.

"Wow, she has grown," Roman said as he sat on the couch next to Mia.

"Yeah, she loves her food. That's the only thing so far that she gets from her Daddy," Mia smiled, taking the now empty bottle away from Ava's lips and burping her. "Want a cuddle?"

"Hel-Heck yeah, I've been missing my Ava cuddles," Roman replied, taking hold of her as Mia passed her to him. Jack looked up from where he had sat on the floor playing with his toy cars that were given to him as a baby.

"And your Jack cuddles?" he asked.

"Yeah and my Jack cuddles," Roman said as he smiled at the 4.5-year old. "I love my Jack cuddles".

"I love Uncle Roman cuddles too," Jack replied, then turned his attention back to his toy cars he was playing with on the floor. Roman looked down at Ava in his arms who was starting to squirm.

"What's this all about?" Roman asked Mia.

"She's starting to recognize me and Brian now," Mia replied. "She gets funny if she is placed in anyone else's arms".

"You want your Mama back?" Roman cooed and carefully passed Ava back over to Mia. Ava soon settled once she was back in her mother's arms, kicking her legs in happiness. "Oh, I almost forgot. I come with presents". Jack's ears pricked up at the word "presents", then turned around to face his mother and Roman as the latter reached into the bag he brought with him. The first thing Roman pulled out of his bag was a bouncy mini-basketball with some writing on it. "This is for you, Jack. See the writing on it, it says, "To Jack, hopefully a future player," by the Lakers man himself, Kobe Bryant!"

"Wow! Thanks, Uncle Roman!" Jack thanked Roman by hugging him and he started bouncing the small ball.

"No playing with the ball in the house, Jack. When I'm done feeding Ava, we can all go outside and see you play, ok?" Mia reminded Jack.

"Yes, Mommy," Jack agreed.

"And for the little princess," Roman started pulling the gift out for Ava which is a baby black t-shirt that says "Little Miss New York" in golden sparkles.

"This is very cute, Roman," Mia said with a smile. "And thanks for the shirt being black. She has been pretty much covered with pink ever since before she was born". Just as Mia laid the shirt in front of Ava's tiny body to see how it looks, Brian arrives home from work along with a box with a hole in the middle and sees that Roman is back from his trip.

"Rome! How was the Big Apple?" Brian asked as he and Roman high-fived and man-hugged.

"Busy with all the construction and contracts of the new place. But, hey, at least I get to go to a ball match," Roman answered.

"Daddy! Look what Uncle Roman got me from New York!" Jack excitedly announced showing his father the autographed basketball.

"Wow, Kobe Bryant! You know, that's Daddy's favorite basketball player," Brian said to Jack while Roman mouths, "I know".

"And look what he got for Ava," Mia said showing Brian the baby t-shirt.

"Did Ava win a beauty pageant or something?" Brian joked and went to kiss both Mia and Ava. Now, everybody else saw that the box Brian brought along was moving and gave him questioning looks. Noticing the looks, Brian immediately announced, "I apologize in advance for upstaging you, Rome, but I also brought the family a little surprise". Brian then opened the box and picked up what Mia suspected: a puppy! A 9-week old German Shepherd puppy to be exact!

"A puppy!" Jack shouted excitedly and ran over to see it. "Is it a girl or boy?"

"A boy," Brian answered. "And he's ours".

"Really?!" Jack asked excitedly and gently petted the new addition to the family who immediately responded with a lick to Jack's hand.

"Really," Brian answered as he grinned at his son's smile.

"Question: how did that happen?" Mia asked as she's not 100% sure.

"Well, one of our police dogs, Freida, got pregnant and had 6 puppies. Now, her puppies are old enough to leave her and I thought I could take one home. And when he's old enough, we could train him to be a guard dog," Brian explained. He then walked over to Mia and Ava with the puppy in his arms. "Look, sweetheart. A puppy," Brian said as he moved the puppy safely close to Ava. The puppy licked Ava's cheeks to which she smiled and laughed for the very first time in her life.

"The puppy made Ava laugh!" Jack said excitedly as it was now a big milestone for his little sister.

"I see that, sweetie," Mia said now with a smile that says that a puppy is the perfect addition to their household. "Well, since we're keeping the puppy, what do you think we should name him?"

"Tiger," Jack answered after giving it some thought to which then the puppy jumped out of Brian's arms and ran his little legs over to Jack. "See? He loves it".

"Kid's got a point," Roman supported Jack's decision.

"Well, that settles it. Tiger, welcome to the O'Conner-Toretto family," Brian cooed to the puppy.


	5. Chapter 5

Today was Jack's fifth birthday and he decided to have a Wild Wild West-themed birthday party where everyone including the adults have to dress like cowboys and cowgirls. Brian and Mia suggested that he invite everyone in his pre-school class as they're graduating in a month and thought it would be a good pre-graduation party. While Mia (who is dressed in a purple blouse with a small brown vest, jean skirt, purple scarf, purple cowboy hat, and black cowboy boots) helps 6-month old Ava with her baby cowgirl costume, Brian (who is dressed in a white button-down shirt with a gray vest, long jeans, blue scarf, brown cowboy hat, and small black boots) helps Jack with his by installing the spurs in his boots and pinning the fake gold star that reads, "Sheriff". Since Jack is the birthday boy, he's the "Sheriff" of the party.

"How do I look, Daddy?" Jack asked his father as soon as his costume (which is a white long-sleeve shirt with a black vest, black-and-white spotted pants, white cowboy hat, and small brown boots) was finished.

"You're very handsome, Sheriff," Brian said trying out the Texan accent which made Jack laugh. The two went downstairs where they are greeted by Mia and Ava where the latter is dressed in her soft baby skirt along with a brown vest over her baby pink t-shirt, a little white cowboy hat, and mini brown boots.

"Awww, Daddy! Doesn't Ava look like the cutest cowgirl?" Jack gushed about Ava.

"Yeah, she does, buddy. Hey, my little cowgirl, wanna ride on my saddleback?" Brian asked Ava to which she responded with laughter which most likely indicates "yes". Brian then took Ava away from Ava's arms and gave her a little piggy-back ride.

"Hello, stranger," Mia said seductively to Brian. "I need some help with my horse. Wanna give me a hand?"

"It'll be my pleasure, ma'am," Brian answered while bowing his cowboy hat and passionately kissed his wife on the lips.

"Any more kisses on the lips in my party and you two are under arrest," Jack warned them causing them both to laugh and blush somewhat in embarrassment. The rest of the family (also dressed in costumes) arrived an hour before the guests are due to arrive in order to help set up for the party where Mia, Elena, and Letty set up the decorations while Dom, Brian, Roman, and Tej are on the food committee with a barbecue filled with hotdogs, burgers, and grilled chicken along with green salad (we all want the kids to eat healthy too, right?!). A much-bigger Tiger (who is dressed in just a small red cowboy hat), who is now 1-year old, kept Ava entertained on the floor.

"I can't believe I have to wear a skirt," Letty (dressed in a white long-sleeve white shirt, brown vest, brown skirt, brown cowboy hat, and brown cowboy boots) complained.

"Consider yourself lucky. Me, Roman, and Tej have to do this ridiculous skit with Jack and Tiger later," Dom (dressed in an all-black cowboy costume) said to his wife.

"Just remember it's for a little boy you all know and love," Mia reminded them in order to stop their complaints. When the party started, about 30 kids showed up in their cowboy/cowgirl costumes and the party time was spent either playing in the backyard, dancing to KidzBop albums, petting and playing fetch with Tiger, or playing with Ava on the floor. When it was time for the barbecue and birthday cake (which is a chocolate cake filled with edible cake toppers that have to do with the Wild West such as a cowboy with his horse, cowboy boots, cowboy hat, and a gold star), the women and Brian together brought out the cake.

"Okay, kids, time for food!" Letty announced and the kids gathered around until they heard a loud popping sound startling some of them.

"What was that?" Elena asked. Then, Dom, Roman, and Tej appeared with their mouths covered in scarves and cap guns pointed at the kids.

"This is a hold-up," Dom said as the kids stepped back.

"Yeah, give us all your cash," Roman ordered which left Brian laughing as there's a possible chance that he's part-serious about getting these kids' money.

"Not so fast," Jack then appeared along with Tiger. "I'm the sheriff around these parts and me and my deputy say you can't take their money".

"You two gonna stop us?" Tej mockingly asked. Roman then gets ready to "shoot" both Jack and Tiger, but Jack "shot" his gun first at Roman.

"Oh, God. Save me! I'm going into the light!" Roman exclaimed and then was "dying" in the most exaggerated way possible which brought the kids laughing.

"Will you drop dead already?" Tej demanded half-serious then Roman dropped to the floor pretending to be dead. Tej was next as he got ready to "shoot" both Jack and Tiger, but Jack once again "shot" Tej first, but unlike Roman, pretended to drop dead immediately. Then, Dom "shot" his gun and Jack pretended that his uncle shot towards his hand and dropped his own gun leaving him "trapped".

"You're trapped. What are you going to do now, Sheriff?" Dom mocked as he stepped closer to Jack, but then Tiger pounced and "attacked" Dom playfully which made Dom fall on the floor and let go of his gun which Jack got a hold of.

"Thanks, Deputy Tiger. You're under arrest, varmint," Jack said and the kids cheered and applauded. "Now that the bad guys are gone, let's eat!" The kids cheered louder as they and Jack followed the women to the backyard in order to do the normal birthday cake routine and have their food. Once the party was over and Mia has settled Ava down in her crib, she and Brian tucked Jack into his bed.

"Thanks for the bestest birthday ever!" Jack told the two of them sleepily.

"That's okay, my big boy. I'm glad you love it," Mia smiled kissing her son's forehead.

"And we love you," Brian said as he kissed Jack on the cheek.

"I love you both so much," Jack told them as he snuggled down his bed and rolled over facing the wall. "Night night".

"Night, buddy," Brian said as he and Mia crept out of his bedroom and went downstairs where the others are still cleaning up.

"Well, the party was a huge-ass success. Jack loved it. Thanks to you guys," Brian thanked to the rest of the family.

"No problem. Anything for the little guy," Dom said.

"Yo, Tej, I never got any cash from those kids, so, you give me the cash instead," Roman said playfully pointing his cap gun at Tej.

"Ask for cash one more time and your ass is really going to drop dead," Tej warned and Roman stopped which got the entire family roaring with laughter but quiet enough that Jack and Ava can't hear.


	6. Chapter 6

Jack and 9-month old Ava were playing in the living room while Brian was upstairs taking a shower and Mia was in the kitchen cooking her famous Toretto Spaghetti &amp; Meatballs with Tiger gazing at the meatballs much to Mia's amusement. Jack placed Pinky (the pink teddy bear that Dom bought when Ava was born) under the table, then turned to his sister. "Where's Pinky gone, Ava?" Ava grinned and as she spotted her bear, she crawled over to the table and pulled Pinky out clutching him to her chest.

"Good job, Ava. You found him," Jack congratulated. "Do you want to play again?" he asked as he reached for the bear.

"Humph" Ava said holding the bear tighter.

"Come on, Ava. Let me have him," Jack said, but Ava just gripped the bear tighter and turned around, so she had her back to Jack.

"Okay, fine. I'll go play with my cars then," Jack told his younger sister and start playing with his toy cars in the floor.

"Ja," Ava called out to him after she watched him. She has now started talking, but her speech is only limited to her family's names such as "Dada", "Mama", and "Ja".

"No, Ava. You didn't want to play with me," Jack reminded her.

"Ja!" Ava said again louder which made Jack put his toy cars on the table and paid attention to her.

"Okay, Ava. But, if you won't let me have Pinky, then we can't play," Jack said it clearly. Ava seemed to understand what Jack had told her and passed her bear over to him, then clapped her hands together in excitement. Jack laughed then standing up, he went and hid Pinky behind on one of the cushions on the sofa with Pinky's foot sticking out.

"Find Pinky, Ava," Jack instructed. Ava crawled over to where Jack was standing, then looked around, but couldn't see her bear anywhere, so she let out a little sigh. "I'll give you a clue. He is up here," Jack hinted as patted the couch. Ava made her way over to the couch and after a few attempts, she managed to pull herself up, so she was standing and holding on to the edge. She grinned proudly at herself.

"Good girl, Ava. Can you see Pinky now?" Jack asked. Ava looked around the couch, leaning over with one hand, the other still holding on to the side of the couch, then began to move the cushions.

"Ava, you're almost there," Jack told her excitedly. Ava moved the last cushion which revealed Pinky. She reached out to him and clapped her hands together.

"Ava, you're standing all on your own?" Jack asked shocked. "Mommy, quick! Come see this!" he called out to Mia. Jack's voice made Ava jump which made her lost her balance and landed on her bottom. Her lips began to quiver at the shock of falling over, but as soon as she saw her mother enter the room from the kitchen, her smile reappeared.

"Mama," Ava called out to Mia as she held her hands up for her to which Mia responded by picking her up.

"Hey, baby," Mia said as she kissed her daughter's button nose, which made her squeal with delight. "What am I meant to be seeing here, Jack?" she asked as she sat down on the couch.

"Ava was standing all on her own, but she fell down before you saw," Jack explained.

"You stood up? All on your own?" Mia asked Ava who responded with a grin.

"I need to see this," Mia said kneeling and stood Ava up on the floor. "You gonna show Mama how good you are at standing?" She carefully let go one of Ava's hands and then the other which caused Ava to fall again on her bottom.

"She did do it, Mommy. I promise," Jack said sitting down next to Mia.

"I believe you, Jack," Mia replied planting a kiss on the the top of Jack's head.

"Can I try?" Jack offered.

"If you want to," Mia said as she stood Ava back up and let Jack take hold of her hands.

"Come on, Ava, show Mommy you can do it," Jack encouraged. At that moment, Brian came downstairs fully dressed after his shower.

"Who can do what?" Brian asked curiously.

"Ava's going to stand on her own, Daddy. She did it before and she's going to do it again. Watch!" Jack explained excitedly.

"I'm watching, buddy," Brian said as he laughed at his son's excitement and then, he sat down next to Mia on the floor to watch.

"Ready, Ava?" Jack asked as he slowly let go one of Ava's hands.

"Ja," Ava said as she giggled.

"Yeah, I'm Jack. Are you gonna stand for me, Ava?" Jack asked once again as he slowly let go of her other hand. Brian, Mia, and Jack all watched as Ava stood for ten seconds just looking around, but then spotted Pinky on the couch, so she fell to her knees and crawled over.

"Our little girl is growing up so fast," Mia said smiling.

"She really is," Brian replied. Tiger, who was watching and is almost fully-trained, pulled Pinky off the couch with his mouth and handed it to Ava. Then, Brian picked his daughter up and kissed her cheek. "I'm so proud of you, my big girl".

"In one month, Jack will be in Kindergarten and two months after that, Ava's first birthday. How did we let time pass so quickly?" Mia asked as she's on the verge of tears.

"Hey, it's not our fault. It just does," Brian explained as he wiped his wife's tears. "But, we should be happy for them".

"You're right," Mia agreed as she stopped crying. "I love you, Brian".

"I love you too, babe," Brian said as he and Mia kissed passionately, then she went back to making dinner while Brian kept his eye on their adorable children.


	7. Chapter 7

Mia stopped Ava's stroller by the tree, picked her up and settled her on her hip. Ava was dressed in a baby purple dress with small white socks and baby white Mary Jane shoes. It is Ava's first birthday and the entire family including Hobbs (and his daughter, Samantha) are barbecuing at the park to celebrate. "Want some help?" Mia asked walking over to her husband and sister-in-law.

"No, it's fine, Mia," Letty said smiling as she and Brian laid out a picnic blanket. Mia looked up and smiled watching both Jack and Tiger chase Roman around, then made her way over to where Dom, Tej, and Elena were setting up the small barbecue and other picnic bits.

"I'm so glad we could all make it today," Mia said. "Even Hobbs I have to admit".

"We wouldn't miss this for the world," Elena replied. "Oh, that reminds me. Hobbs said to let you know he is just finishing up some paperwork and he and Samantha will be down soon".

"Okay," Mia said still smiling as she tickled Ava's tummy. "Look, sweetie. Everyone is coming down here for you".

"Mama," Ava said as she giggled and rested her head on Mia's shoulder.

"I can't believe she's one already," Dom said about his baby niece as he placed some pieces of chicken on the barbecue.

"I know it's gone so fast," Mia replied. "I'm kind of sad that she's growing up".

"You gonna have another?" Elena asked smiling holding out her arms out for Ava.

"I don't know. We haven't really discussed it, but at the moment, I'm happy enjoying the two that we've got," Mia answered.

"They are two pretty awesome kids," Tej complimented.

"Thank you," Mia replied, reaching out and holding Ava's hand. "I just hope Jack isn't wearing Roman out too much," Mia noted as she laughed looking over at the pair who were still running around chasing each other with Tiger assisting Jack.

"I doubt it," Tej noted. "Rome's probably more of a kid than Jack is".

"That's true," Brian agreed as he made last preparations to the picnic blanket. "Blanket's all ready".

"Ooh, you hear that, baby girl?" Mia said to her daughter taking her back from Elena. "You can go and sit down". She carried Ava over to the picnic blanket where Letty was sat and placed her daughter down next to her aunt. Then, she went over to help Brian to get all the plates and plastic utensils out of the basket.

"Hola, chica," Letty cooed.

"Etty," Ava clapped her hands together then crawled up on to Letty's lap.

"You're flying! You're Supergirl!" Letty said as she laid down on the blanket and held Ava up over her. Ava squealed and kicked her legs in happiness.

"You like being Supergirl, don't you?" Letty playfully asked Ava as she set her back down and sat her on her tummy.

"Ove Etty," Ava told her.

"Aww, I love Ava too," Letty replied just as Jack ran over laying down next to Letty on his tummy and Tiger following behind him.

"Do you love me too, Auntie Letty?" he asked while Tiger gave Ava "Happy Birthday" licks.

"You know I do, Jack. I love both of you," Letty replied.

"Good," Jack said grinning.

"Hey, you're meant to say you love me too," Letty told the 5-year old boy.

"I love you too, Auntie Letty," Jack replied.

"So, Jack, Mommy and Daddy never told me about your first day of Kindergarten. How was it?" Letty asked curiously.

"It was scary at first because it's a new school and it's longer than pre-school, but I learned a lot of new things and I made three new best friends," Jack answered.

"Well, that's good," Letty said just as Roman came over to the picnic blanket.

"There you are," Roman said to Jack. "Dude, I was hiding for ages waiting for you and Tiger to come and find me".

"Oh, yeah," Jack replied. "I forgot".

"You forgot?" Roman asked.

"Well, I saw Auntie Letty with Ava, so I came to see them and then I forgot to find you. I'm sorry, Uncle Roman," Jack said as he gave Roman an apology hug.

"It's cool, little man," Roman replied hugging Jack back.

"Wanna play again?" Jack asked looking up at him with his blue eyes shining.

"Sure, but this time you can hide," Roman replied.

"Okay," Jack agreed as he ran off towards the trees. Roman sat down on the blanket and began to count to twenty.

"Really, man?" Tej asked smirking as he stopped by the picnic blanket.

"What?" Roman asked.

"You actually counting?" Tej asked as he took a sip of his beer.

"Yeah, you got to, man," Roman argued.

"No, just chill for a small amount of time, then go and find the boy," Tej explained. Roman nodded and then a couple minutes later, he went to find Jack, but this time, Tiger stayed put and decided to keep an eye on Ava.

"There's my little girl," Brian said as he went over to the picnic blanket and took Ava away from Letty's grasp.

"Dada," Ava said smiling and reaching her arms out for Brian.

"So, Jack told me about Kindergarten," Letty told him. "Especially the fact that he made three new friends there".

"Yeah, but here's the weird part," Brian said laughing giving Letty the picture of Jack's new friends. "We met them. One is like a mini-Roman, one is like a mini-Han, and one is like a mini-Dom but with hair".

"And Jack is a mini-you. Oh my God!" Letty said putting the puzzle pieces together and laughed hysterically.

"Keep laughing like that and Ava will be scared of "Etty" for the rest of her life," Brian noted about her laugh.

"I think I will help my husband over there with the food," Letty said standing up and made her way over to Dom and the barbecue just as Mia returned to the blanket.

"Look, Ava, it's Mama," Brian said as he passed Ava to his wife.

"Mama," Ava said still smiling.

"Hi, birthday girl," Mia greeted her only daughter.

"I still can't believe she's a whole year old today," Brian said rubbing his hand over her face.

"I know, it still amazes me that we actually got this far. We didn't have the easiest start, did we?" Mia said.

"No. No, we didn't," Brian answered as he felt his cheeks burning up knowing she was referring to when Brian was supposed to apprehend Dom for his truck hijackings. "But, we fought for our love, Mia, and we won. We made it".

"I'm so glad we did. Otherwise, we wouldn't have created these two wonderful joys of life," Mia smiled referring to Jack and Ava. She then leaned up and planted a kiss on his lips.

"I am too, babe," Brian whispered as he kissed her back and they pulled apart. "I don't ever wanna live without you nor the kids".

"I love you," Mia said as she blushed and shifted Ava on her hip.

"I love you too, Mia," Brian said smiling. He looked down when he felt little arms wrap around his leg. "What are you doing, Jack?"

"Daddy," Jack said panting. "Daddy save me". He bent down with his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath. "Uncle Roman is after me".

"I'll keep you safe, buddy," Brian said as he gave Mia a quick kiss on her cheek and the two O'Conner boys ran off. "Where should we hide?"

"There," Jack said pointing to their car.

"Good plan," Brian replied running around the other side of the car with Jack, opened the back door, and they both got in. "Get down on the floor".

"Is he coming?" Jack asked as he got down on the floor.

"I'm not sure. Let me see," Brian said as he looked around. He saw Mia sitting on the picnic blanket playing with Ava who's on her lap, Dom and Letty minding the barbecue, and Tej and Elena uncovering the salads and other food. But, still no sign of Roman. "I can't see him," Brian reports.

"Maybe he is still looking around the trees," Jack replied.

"Maybe," Brian agreed with a smile. "Why is he after you anyway, Jack?"

"Because he was knelt down hiding behind a tree and I came and jumped on his back," Jack answered laughing at the memory. "I made him fall over and his knees landed in a muddy puddle on the ground".

"That's funny," Brian noted as he laughed.

"Is he coming yet?" Jack asked again. Brian took another look and noticed Roman kneeling down talking to Mia and Tej. Roman then looked up and thought he saw Brian in the car, so he's making his way.

"He's coming," Brian said. "Shhh". Jack held his index finger up to his lips and tried not to laugh. Tej laughed watching Roman make his way over to the car.

"He is such a big kid," Tej noted about Roman.

"And you're not?" Mia asked laughing while petting Tiger.

"No, I'm not," Tej said seriously, but Mia looked at him accusingly with her eyebrows raised.

"Okay, all right, maybe a little bit. But, only with your kids around," Tej answered.

"I'm pretty sure my kids weren't there the other night when you were on the X-Box with Brian and Roman," Mia reminded him laughing.

"The X-Box is a console for adults," Tej defended himself quickly. "And anyway, you play on it. Brian has told me".

"I only play to show my husband that he is not as good as he thinks he is," Mia defended herself smiling.

"Ava, what are your parents like?" Tej playfully asked Ava who then cocked her head to one side, looking at him with a confused expression.

"Don't you look like your Daddy when you do that?" Tej told her.

"Dada," Ava replied as her face broke out into a smile.

"It's weird," Tej started noting about Ava to Mia. "She looks a lot like you with ebony hair and those chocolate browns until she does certain things and then, she is all Brian".

"Yeah, you're right, although I guess it's the same thing with Jack too. He looks a lot like Brian with the blonde hair and baby blue eyes, but Brian says there are certain things Jack does that he sees in me," Mia discussed.

"I guess they both got the best of both of you," Tej replied as he made funny faces for Ava causing her to laugh. While still barbecuing, both Dom and Letty looked at the picnic blanket since they heard Ava laugh and then over at the car where Brian, Jack, and Roman were playing.

"It's nice, isn't it?" Letty said looking at Dom.

"What?" Dom asked.

"This, us all getting to spend the day together as a family rather than a team at hijackings, heists or other Mission: Impossible shit," Letty answered.

"You're right," Dom agreed. "In fact, don't you think we should tell everyone our big news?"

"It's Ava's birthday. This'll upstage her," Letty disagreed.

"Come on. We can't hide this from them forever. Plus they'll be Ava's birthday gift from us," Dom insisted.

"Well, that's true," Letty said. "Okay. We'll tell them when we eat," Letty said as her husband nodded. At that moment, Hobbs and Samantha have arrived.

"I'm glad we haven't missed the food," Hobbs greeted as he and Samantha approached the two stood at the barbecue.

"Hobbs. Glad your daughter and your workaholic ass can make it," Dom said.

"I've brought some more Corona if you needed some," Hobbs said. "Where's the birthday girl?"

"Over there on the blanket with her mommy, dog Tiger, and Uncle Tej," Dom said pointing over to the blanket where Hobbs and Samantha made their way over.

"Hey, Hobbs. Hey, Samantha," Mia greeted the father-daughter duo.

"Hi, Mrs. O'Conner. Thanks for having us. Happy birthday, Ava," Samantha said as she grabbed Ava's little hand.

"You're welcome, Samantha. Jack is over there in the car playing with his dad and Uncle Roman if you want to join them," Mia said pointing to the car and Samantha ran off to join them. Despite her being a few years older than Jack, the two have become friends and occasional playmates. About a half-hour later, it was time to eat. Ava was given the barbecue cut into many tiny pieces, so that she can eat them easily and Tiger was given dog food, but everybody especially Jack would also feed him tiny pieces of their barbecue. As they're almost done with their barbecue meal, Dom and Letty are now ready to tell the entire family their big news.

"Everybody, can we have your attention?" Letty asked and everybody looked at the couple.

"We have a birthday gift for Ava," Dom started telling his and Letty's big news. "Two cousins to play with!"

"What are you saying?" Mia asked even though she sort of knew what's coming.

"I'm pregnant with twins," Letty clarified. "We just found out last week".

"Oh my God! Congratulations!" Everybody said and then, they hugged both Dom and Letty.

"What does pregnant mean?" Jack asked as he didn't understand the concept just yet.

"It means that Uncle Dom and Auntie Letty are having a baby. And it's twins, so they're having two babies. So, you and Ava are going to have two cousins," Brian explained and that suddenly got Jack excited.

"Did you hear that, Ava? We're gonna have two baby cousins!" Jack repeated it for Ava who then clapped her hands in excitement.

"Well, Ava loves her birthday gift. Thank you, Dom and Letty. And thanks to all of you for this special family barbecue in the park. This was a really memorable first birthday for her and all of us," Mia said smiling and everybody raised their drinks in the air in celebration. She was right, this would be a first birthday that no one would forget!


	8. Chapter 8

On an early Friday morning during a four-day long weekend, the O'Conner family got into their car and started driving to a certain destination. Brian has a surprise vacation for the entire family which takes an hour-long ride to get there. 15-month old Ava was sleeping peacefully in her baby car seat clutching Pinky to her chest while a somewhat-drowsy Jack keeps asking on where they're going. Mia was wondering about the same thing as well, but thought it might be fun to keep quiet and let her son annoy her husband. Meanwhile, Tiger is being watched over by Dom and Letty.

"Where are we going?" Jack asked which Brian felt like it was the 50th time.

"One more time you ask and we're going back home," Brian threatened but playfully.

"Sorry, Daddy. I promise I will be quiet," Jack quickly retreated which made Brian laugh inside.

"Uh, Brian...just between us, where are we going?" Mia asked whispering.

"You're just as bad as he is," Brian whispered back to his wife laughing who shrugged and mouthed, "Well". After about a half-hour later, Brian finally announced that they're finally here. Jack got out of the car and reacted with his mouth wide open: Disneyland!

"Disneyland?!" Jack asked excitedly where Mia also gave her husband a look.

"Yep, we're staying here for the entire long weekend. There was this great family vacation package deal and I figured why not," Brian explained.

"Daddy, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you so much!" Jack thanked his father and hugged him tightly.

"You're welcome, buddy," Brian said returning the thanks, then turned his attention to Ava. "Well, sweetie, Disneyland! What do you think?"

"Minnie!" Ava said pointing to a picture of Minnie Mouse which she recognized from her baby Minnie Mouse monokini swimsuit.

"Yeah, Ava, that's Minnie," Jack said to his little sister. "We might also see Mickey, Donald, and everybody else". That got Ava's hands to clap in excitement while squealing in happiness.

"Your turn," Brian said to Mia as it is her turn to say something about this surprise.

"Well, I say, let's get started!" Mia said excitedly and Jack cheered. The O'Conner family first checked into the Disneyland Resort Hotel where they've been provided a family suite with two queen beds (one for Brian and Mia, and one for Jack) along with a Disney Princess-themed crib for Ava requested by Brian. After they have settled their luggage down in their suite, they immediately head to the Disneyland Park.

"Whose big castle is that?" Jack asked as a first-timer to Disneyland.

"That is Cinderella and her Prince's castle," Mia answered.

"Are Cinderella and the Prince inside?" Jack asked curiously.

"I don't think so. They're around someplace else, but I don't think they're inside," Brian answered. But, as they stepped inside Cinderella's castle, they happened to be stumble upon Cinderella and Prince Charming.

"Though I could be wrong," Brian admitted surprisingly. Cinderella and Prince Charming spotted the O'Conner family and the former bent down to face Jack.

"Why, hello," Cinderella greeted. "And what's your name?"

"Jack," Jack answered blushing as he is talking to a beautiful "princess".

"That's a nice name for a handsome prince like yourself," Cinderella complimented which made Jack blush even more. "And who is this little cutie?" Cinderella asked as her attention diverted to Ava.

"That's my little sister," Jack answered proudly. "Her name is Ava".

"Well, that's a pretty name for such a cute baby princess," Cinderella said as she gently rubbed Ava's cheek with her hand which made Ava smile. "So, how old are you, Prince Jack?" she asked as her attention got back to Jack.

"Five," Jack replied holding up five fingers.

"Wow! You're getting to be a big prince now," Cinderella said.

"Ava is only one, so she is only little," Jack said as he continued the conversation.

"She is. Shall me, Prince Charming, you, and Ava have a picture together?" Cinderella offered.

"Yes, please," Jack agreed. Mia passed Ava over to Cinderella who kept hold of her while she stood next to Jack. Prince Charming is on the other side next to Jack, had his arm around Jack's shoulders, and the four of them smiled at Brian who snapped a couple of pictures.

"Thank you, Cinderella and Prince Charming," Jack said as the princess handed Ava back to Mia.

"The pleasure is all mine, Prince Jack," Cinderella said as she smiled, holding her arms open for a hug which Jack happily accepted.

"It was nice to meet you, buddy, but now, Cinderella and I have to take our dancing lessons, but hopefully we'll see you all again," Prince Charming said.

"I hope," Jack replied.

"Bye-bye, all," Cinderella said as she and Prince Charming walked away.

"Bye-bye, Cinderella," Jack said waving as he watched Cinderella and Prince Charming leave. "Cinderella's really pretty," he noted.

"First, Monica. Then, Cinderella. I think someone's getting a little girl-crazy," Brian whispered playfully to Mia about Jack with a smirk on his face.

"Don't you dare smirk, Mr. O'Conner. Jack is only a little boy and not a "ladies' man". And I like to keep it that way," Mia replied.

"Come on, Mommy and Daddy! I want to go on the rides now!" Jack said excitedly.

"We're right there with you, buddy," Brian said and the O'Conners went out to spend a fun day at the park. They spent the entire day by going on rides that were age-appropriate for the kids, so it has been mostly slow rides such as the Winnie-the-Pooh honeypot ride which Ava particularly enjoyed. They've also met and took pictures with other Disney characters such as Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Pluto, Chip &amp; Dale, Goofy, and Snow White. At around 7 at night, they went back to their hotel where they decide to have dinner at Goofy's Kitchen Restaurant where they were re-acquainted with Goofy who stopped by their table.

After a restful night's sleep, they decide to spend the second day of their vacation in the other Disneyland park: Disneyland California Adventure Park. There wasn't many rides as there were in the original Disneyland Park, but at least the O'Conner family enjoyed themselves. Not just the rides like The Little Mermaid - Ariel's Undersea Adventure, but also the interactive experience such as Turtle Talk with Crush (from _Finding Nemo_) and Monsters, Inc. Mike &amp; Sulley to the Rescue. Even Jack got to be in pictures with the life-size Lightning McQueen and his pal, Mater (from _Cars_). Like the first day at Disneyland Park, they spent the entire day, but they had dinner and spent a little later there, so that they can see the World of Color show.

"Itty!" Ava happily said about the colored lights she saw.

"What's itty?" Brian asked as he isn't a master of understanding Ava's baby talk.

"She was trying to say "pretty", Daddy," Jack explained who was listening. "Yes, Ava. It is really pretty".

"It's a good thing we have someone who knows what our daughter's saying," Brian said.

"Yeah. Jack taught her "pretty" last week by showing how pretty she looks in her dresses in the mirror," Mia said smiling at the memory. They got back to the hotel at around 10 at night where they immediately crashed into their beds.

The next morning, since they got back so late the previous night, the family decided to have fun at the hotel since it has a monorail-themed water park filled with water slides. Plus, it'll give Ava the opportunity to learn how to swim with her water wings on. While Jack is having fun on the water slides, Brian settled Ava on the concrete and stepped slightly back, so she could swim to him.

"Come on, Ava. I got you. Come to me," Brian said attempting to encourage Ava to swim, but she seems a little reluctant and frightened. After a few attempts failed, Brian was ready to give up and wait until she's slightly older, but Jack, who was watching the last attempt, decided to help.

"Come on, Ava. Me and Dada got you," Jack said on his attempt. Weirdly, Ava jumped into the pool and started flapping her arms making her way. With Brian and Jack's encouraging cheering, Ava made it to them and the entire family cheered including Mia who was watching from their pool chairs.

"Good job, Ava! Dada's proud of you," Brian said picking Ava up from the water and gave her numerous kisses which made Ava squeal in happiness. "Thank you, Jack".

"You're welcome, Daddy," Jack said as he kissed Brian and then Ava before going back to the slides. Later that night after almost a whole day of swimming, they decide to cozy up in their PJs, get some dinner, and watch a Disney movie as a family at the hotel lawn under the evening stars along with some other families. The Disney movie of the night was _The Lion King_. When it came to Mufasa's death scene and Simba mourning him, the emotions got the better of Jack and he quietly sobbed in Brian's chest, and Brian comforted him by wrapping his arms around him. It wasn't just Jack as many small kids were upset by that scene and had to be comforted by their parents especially their fathers. When the movie wrapped, Brian and Mia notice that both of their children were asleep, so Brian carried Jack and Mia carried Ava back to the hotel room where they set them down on their respective beds and went out on the balcony to talk.

"That was a nice last night," Mia said about the movie night. "Those kids are going to be sad to be leaving tomorrow morning".

"I know. I just hope Jack isn't scarred for life by that death scene. Given what we have been through together all these years, I wouldn't blame him. That could be me dying and him mourning someday," Brian said worryingly.

"I don't even want to think about that. We walked away from all that, remember?" Mia reminded him.

"I know. I'm just worried as a normal husband and father. That's all," Brian said gazing out on the night view.

"Well, unless something really drastic happens, please forget it. Still be the normal, loving, and doting father and remember that our kids are safe and ecstatically happy especially from the vacation that **you **planned," Mia reminded him and gave him a kiss on the cheek which made her husband smile.

"I love you, Mia," Brian said as he kissed her back. "I'm so happy with the two kids that we've got that I was thinking about something. If you want to have another baby, I wouldn't say no".

"Really, Brian?" Mia asked which Brian confirmed with a nod. "Because I was thinking that we could try for another baby as soon as we come home".

"J-Just how soon? Because..." Brian said in a nervous stutter.

"I'm just kidding!" Mia said laughing which made Brian sigh with relief. "I don't want another baby now. But, I'll let you know if I do".

"Thanks, Mia. Oh, we better hit the sack, so that we could leave in the morning," Brian said, then he and Mia walked inside together with his arm wrapped around her shoulder. They each gave their kids one last goodnight kiss and the two climbed into bed together.

"Good night," Mia said to her husband. "Thank you for this vacation".

"You're welcome, babe. Good night," Brian replied and the two kissed before drifting off to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

It was the end of a typical school day for Mia as she packed some of her stuff up and left her 5th grade classroom where she teaches to go pick up Jack from his Kindergarten class. After the two got into her car, they dropped by the day care center two blocks away from the school to pick up Ava. The three made their way home when they noticed a tall brown-haired man standing in front of their house.

"Who's that man, Mommy?" Jack asked.

"I don't know, sweetie," Mia said as the man is turned back to them, then got out of the car to investigate. "You stay here with your sister and I'll be right back".

"Be careful, Mommy!" Jack quickly said. "I learned about strangers in school today and how dangerous they are".

"Don't worry, sweetie," Mia reassured her cautious and protective son. "I'm a grown-up and I can handle strangers. I will be okay, I promise". Mia then crept up closer and closer to the man standing in front of their house. "Excuse me? Can I help you?!" she asked the man. The man quickly turned around and Mia was happily surprised to see who it was. "Leon?!"

"Mia Toretto!" Leon exclaimed and opened his arms out for a hug which Mia accepted. "Hot damn, girl! It's been so long and you haven't changed at all! Well, maybe except the outfit," Leon pointed out what Mia wore to work: white blouse, black knee-length skirt, and sensible black shoes.

"Yeah, I'm a teacher now," Mia explained her outfit. "But I'm still a wild girl at heart whenever I feel like it". Mia then remembered that her kids are still in the car waiting for their mother to let them know when it's safe to come out. "I'll be right back. I want you to meet two new family members," Mia said to Leon, then went back to get Jack and Ava.

"Is it okay to come out now, Mommy?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, it's okay, sweetie. He's an old friend of Mommy, Uncle Dom, and Auntie Letty," Mia said as she unbuckled Ava's baby seatbelts and carried Ava in one arm and her other arm held on to Jack's hand as they make their way to the house.

"Mia, you have kids?" Leon asked surprised. "Wow! It has been too long".

"Yep, too long. Anyway, this is my son, Jack, and this is my daughter, Ava," Mia introduced her two kids to Leon by pointing which is which. "This is my old friend, Leon".

"Hi," Jack nervously greeted Leon and put out his hand for a handshake. Ever since his Kindergarten class was taught about strangers, he has been wary of meeting new people (well, adults anyway!) and has to get used to them.

"Hi, Jack," Leon greeted the young boy back as he shook his small hand. "How old are you?"

"I'm five," Jack answered holding five fingers. "I'm in Kindergarten".

"Kindergarten. Wow!" Leon said trying to humor him.

"Yeah, his Kindergarten class recently taught him about strangers. So, that's why he's acting a little nervous around you," Mia explained.

"Oh, well, you don't have to be afraid of me. I'm not gonna hurt you," Leon reassured trying to bring Jack at ease.

"You promise?" Jack asked.

"I promise," Leon confirmed and Jack gave him a slow smile. Leon then turned his attention to Ava and tried to humor her too. "And how old are you, baby?"

"She's one," Mia answered.

"She looks just like you," Leon noted about Ava's black hair and brown eyes.

"That's what people tell me all the time," Mia agreed. "You want to go inside?" she offered pointing to the house.

"Yeah, sure. Thanks," Leon said as the four entered the house. Mia settled Ava on the living room floor, Jack sat next to her and is trying to keep her entertained by playing with Pinky again, and Mia gave Leon a Corona beer bottle. Tiger growled at first at Leon's arrival since he was a stranger, but after Mia calmed him down and he got a few sniffs of Leon, he settled down and went back to join Jack and Ava.

"You got a dog too?" Leon asked.

"Yeah, his name is Tiger. He was a puppy when we got him. Sorry about his growling," Mia apologized.

"Nah, it's cool. A dog's gotta protect its family, right?" Leon said which Mia confirmed with a nod and a smile.

"So, Leon, what have you been doing all these years?" Mia asked wanting to catch up.

"Well, ever since we got busted for our truck hijackings and Jesse died, I escaped to Mexico. Joined a small gang of street racers doing you know, all the usual shit," Leon answered.

"Language!" Mia whispered as she reminded him that there are small children around.

"Sorry," Leon apologized laughing. "So, where's Dom and everybody else? I guess still on the run, huh?"

"No," Mia answered. "We're all officially free and now we're living normal lives without any criminal activity whatsoever. Actually, you know, Dom and Letty live about 20 minutes away from us".

"No kidding! Dom and Letty living together. If they're married, I'm going to freak," Leon joked laughing.

"They are married. They eloped in the Dominican Republic a few years ago. They didn't tell anyone. Not even me," Mia answered.

"Wow! What about Vince?" Leon asked in which Mia's smile faded away into sadness.

"Vince got shot and died shortly in Rio shortly before Jack was born. That's where he was living after you guys got busted. He has a widow, Rosa, and a son, Nico, who is about 6 or 7 now" Mia sadly told him which left Leon's face shocked.

"Oh my God," Leon said. "There is so much that I've missed and I am beginning to feel guilty for leaving you guys. That is actually why I came back here in the first place".

"Well, don't feel guilty," Mia said putting her hand on his shoulder. "You didn't have a choice".

"Still, I want to reconnect," Leon admitted which gave Mia an idea.

"You know what? How about I invite everyone over here for a barbecue tomorrow night and we will fill you in all the details of what happened when you left?" Mia offered.

"That would be nice. I'd like that. I miss the Toretto barbecues," Leon agreed. They then turn their attention to the kids where Jack is still making Ava laugh by moving Pinky with his hand when he is interrupted by loving licks from Tiger.

"Tiger. Stop that! I love you too!" Jack said to Tiger who continued to play with him which also made Ava squeal in happiness.

"You've got some awesome kids," Leon noted smiling at the sight of small children.

"Thanks. I know," Mia said proudly.

"Who's their Daddy?" Leon asked curiously which got Mia a little bit nervous. But, Leon spotted a picture that the family took from Disneyland and took a good look at it. "Wait a minute. Is that...Buster?!"

"Yep," Mia replied.

"You're married to Buster?! After what he did to us?!" Leon asked surprised given that it was somewhat Brian's fault that the team had to break up.

"Yeah, Dom and I ran into him again about five years after you left. He tried to make Dom a free man and when that didn't happen, he went on the run with us. That's when we got back together. And we got married shortly after Jack was born," Mia said about her and Brian's relationship.

"I'm surprised Dom didn't break his neck," Leon noted.

"Yeah, our reunion was a little hostile at first. But, now, he's 100% loyal to us no matter what," Mia said trying to make Brian look good. At that moment, Brian arrived home from work.

"I'm home!" Brian announced.

"Daddy!" Jack exclaimed and raced to his father in order to give him a hug. Brian picked Jack up and gave him a kiss.

"Dada," Ava said crawling asking for her father to pick her up. Brian gently put Jack down and picked up Ava in order to give her a kiss as well.

"Mia!" Brian called out to his wife.

"In the kitchen!" Mia called out back and Brian made his way to the kitchen. "Please be nice," Mia asked Leon as Brian continued his way to the kitchen. Brian entered the kitchen and is surprised by the familiar face there.

"Leon?" Brian asked still shocked.

"Buster," Leon said as he coolly sipped his beer bottle. Mia was now getting nervous about the awkwardness between the two men.

"What are you doing here?" Brian asked nervously.

"I've come back hoping to reconnect with the old team. You know, since you screwed everything up," Leon said subtly blaming Brian while trying to keep his cool.

"Leon!" Mia scolded. She noticed that he has finished his beer and said to him, "You know, Leon. Why don't you go and cool off, and we all will see you tomorrow night?"

"Okay, Mia. It was good seeing you" Leon said to Mia still not taking his eyes off of Brian. He then let himself out and drove off in his car.

"What do you mean we all will see him tomorrow night?" Brian asked.

"Well, I sort of invited him for a barbecue, so he could reconnect with all of us. That is why he came back here after all these years," Mia answered.

"Great. Then he'll spend the entire time making me feel guilty. He even would probably make me feel bad in front of the kids," Brian said unhappily.

"I know he's a little peeved at you. This is why I think the barbecue is a good idea. So, you can try and get back on his good side. And we're all gonna help," Mia said.

"Fine," Brian said as he washed his hands.

"And besides if he wanted to make you look bad in front of the kids, it wouldn't work. The kids love their Daddy too much to believe anything bad said about him," Mia said smiling trying to comfort him.

"Thanks, babe," Brian said and kissed his wife.

"Speaking of those kids, can you tell Jack to wash up?" Mia requested and Brian left to do so. The next night, Brian and Mia were preparing the barbecue. They didn't tell the others about Leon yet as they want his return to be a surprise just like it was for the O'Conners. Leon is the first to arrive where he greeted Mia with a hug and politely greeted the kids, but just looked at Brian uneasily. Luckily, Dom and the heavily pregnant Letty arrived shortly after him.

"Mia, is there some reason why you invited us to a barbecue dinner on a random day?" Dom asked his sister.

"Well, we have a surprise guest," Mia answered then pointed to Leon.

"Leon?!" Dom exclaimed, then went to hug his old friend.

"Nice to see you again, Dom!" Leon said as they hugged, then turned his attention to Letty. "Letty, you're huge!"

"Watch it, Leon!" Letty playfully threatened him as she also hugged him. "Or you'll be surprised what pregnancy has done to my emotions".

"I can't believe you got married without telling anyone. Even your sister," Leon playfully scolded them. "And now, you're going to have a baby?!"

"Babies," Dom corrected him. "We're having twins".

"Uh-oh, double trouble," Leon joked and Letty playfully punched his arm. "Ow! Yep, still the hardcore chick I always knew". Letty then went into the kitchen to help Mia with the plates and silverware, and notices that she's a bit nervous.

"What's wrong, girl?" Letty asked causing Mia to startle and drop some silverware. "Chill, girl. You're acting like you're waiting some sort of explosion to happen".

"In a way, I kind of am," Mia started to explain. "You see, Leon came to the house yesterday after school. He was ecstatically happy to see me and he's liking the kids, but with Brian-".

"He wasn't happy to see him," Letty said knowing the answer. "Because of all that shit with the truck hijackings and Johnny Tran? We all got over that".

"With Leon, not completely. He's still pretty pissed at Brian. I'm nervous of what's going to happen if Brian doesn't get on Leon's good side tonight. Plus what if Leon trashes Brian in front of the kids? At their ages, I couldn't bear to have those cuties think badly of their father...," Mia started rambling on and on.

"Whoa, whoa. You're acting like you're the one pregnant instead of me," Letty joked which cheered Mia up a little. "Now, you listen to me, girl. From what I remember, Leon's a sharp guy. He wouldn't dare hurt the kids in any way. And somehow, Leon is going to get over what happened. He just needs a little more time. But, if he doesn't, would you like my aggressive pregnancy hormones do their job?"

"No, thank you, Letty," Mia said laughing as she picked up the silverware she dropped since Letty is too pregnant to bend down. "You're right. Leon just needs a little time. He'll come around eventually. I hope". Soon, Roman and Tej arrived on the scene and noticed Leon.

"Yo, who's the new guy?" Tej asked about Leon.

"Not exactly new, Rome," Dom corrected him. "This is Leon. He's an old team and family member. This is Roman Pearce and Tej Parker, a couple of our current members. The one with the huge forehead grew up with Buster," Dom introduced as Leon shook both Roman and Tej's hands while Roman gave sarcastic laughter to that "huge forehead" comment. Dom said "huge" instead of "huge-ass" as he knows that Jack and Ava are around and upon Mia's insistence, everyone tries to keep their language G-rated as possible.

"You grew up with Buster? I'm shocked. You a cop too?" Leon asked Roman.

"No way! In fact, if you call me that again, I will punch you in the face," Roman defended part-jokingly and part-serious. He then walked away and decided to help Brian with the barbecue.

"So, you know this Leon guy too, huh?" Roman curiously asked Brian.

"For only like a week," Brian answered truthfully. "He was in the team when I was undercover trying to arrest Dom for the truck hijackings, but then escaped to Mexico when they got busted".

"Sounds like he's still a little pissed at you," Roman commented on Leon's manner.

"Wow! There is a brain in this huge forehead of yours," Brian agreed. "Yeah, he's still pissed. This is why Mia thought this barbecue was a good idea. So, I can get back in his graces". While the two childhood friends continue to discuss Leon, Leon decided to have a discussion to Dom about Brian.

"So, Dom, what the hell happened?" Leon asked which suddenly got Dom all shocked. "How did Buster come back? Why did you give him a second chance after what he did to us?"

"It turns out I needed a lot more help from him than I thought. We caught up again when we were trying to kill the same guy. Buster was a G-man at the time and was investigating him. This guy was a drug dealer and I thought one of his men killed Letty, so I wanted to get to close to him as well. So, Buster and I had no choice, but to work together again. We eventually caught this guy and I was to be transported to federal prison. As a cop, Buster tried to lighten my sentence, but didn't work. So, when I was on the prison bus, he and Mia busted me out with their cars and the three of us escaped to Rio, so that's how he's back on my team. I have to admit that I had some doubts about it, but Mia told us that she was pregnant with Jack, so I have to trust him and let him stay if Jack was ever going to have a father in his life. He has always got my back no matter what. Like when I found out that Letty was alive, he helped me look for her and bring her back even though I told him to stay with Mia and Jack and keep out of it," Dom explained the whole story about Brian's return.

"Okay, these are one hell of a set of stories," Leon commented. "So, you trust him completely? No more bull from him?"

"Absolutely," Dom answered. "He has been so attentive to Mia and he is a loving father to both their kids. Mia and the kids are his whole world right now. He's living by the Toretto code: family".

"Family," Leon repeated. "All right. I get it now". Now, the barbecue was ready and it was time to eat. The meal began with a silence as they still noticed the awkwardness between Brian and Leon.

"So, listen, Leon," Brian said as he thought he should be the one talking first. "I'm sorry that I had to bust you guys the first time. I'm sorry that Jesse died. I'm sorry that the team had to split up. I'm sorry for a lot of things right now. But, I am hoping that it is all water under the bridge, we can get over this, and start over?" Leon took that speech into consideration, but then looked at both Jack and Ava who were both interested and confused about what their father said. Leon then decided that these kids don't deserve to have their father being trashed in front of them, so...

"I'm not going to forgive you right away, Buster. But, that doesn't mean that I won't eventually. I'm just going to need a little time to get used to you. I hope you understand," Leon said.

"I do," Brian agreed.

"Okay, then this is a start," Leon said then slowly smiled to which Brian smiled back.

**MORE REVIEWS ON THE LATEST CHAPTERS, PLEASE!**


	10. Chapter 10

"Jack, can you try Mommy again?" Brian asked passing his phone to his son who was sat in the back of the car. Brian had just finished a 6-hour shift at work, picked up Jack from school and were now on their way home to Mia and Ava. Mia was feeling a little under the weather with a cold, so she decided to take a day off from teaching to recover and maybe spend some time with her daughter. Brian has been trying to get hold of her since leaving work as he wanted to tell them that Letty had gone into labor, but his wife wasn't answering her phone, so he was hoping that she'd left her phone at home while she had taken Ava out somewhere.

"Daddy, she's still not answering," Jack, who turned 6 three months ago, reported.

"Okay, just keep hold of my phone in case she calls back," Brian replied as he drove towards their house. "How was school today?"

"It was good. My teacher made a volcano," Jack answered smiling.

"She did?" Brian asked.

"Yep, with Coca Cola and it went shooting up to the sky," Jack explained excitedly.

"Wow! That sounds like lots of fun," Brian commented.

"It was. We had to do it outside 'cause it would have made a big mess inside, wouldn't it?" Jack said some more.

"It would and I'm sure Mrs. Applebee wouldn't want to clean it all up," Brian said as he smiled.

"No, that would take forever and ever," Jack said acting all tired which made Brian laugh.

"It would," Brian agreed as he pulled into their driveway and made their way to the front door as he whispered, "Let's see if we can find out where Mommy and Ava are".

"Okay," Jack whispered back. Brian stopped when he saw why Mia hadn't been answering her phone: she was asleep on the living room couch with her arm draped over Ava's back who was also asleep. Pinky was on the floor and Brian guessed that it slipped out of his little girl's hand. Tiger was also on the floor sleeping.

"Jack, you need to be quiet. Mommy, Ava, and Tiger are sleeping," Brian whispered.

"Okay," Jack whispered back. "What can I do if I can't play in the living room?"

"Well, you could play in your room," Brian suggested.

"It's boring without Ava," Jack replied which made Brian smile a little bit.

"Well, Auntie Letty is having her babies right now. Why don't you make her and Uncle Dom a card?" Brian suggested again.

"I could do that," Jack agreed. "But, my markers and paper are in the living room".

"It's okay. I'll get them for you," Brian said as he went to get them.

"Thank you," Jack said as he made his way to his room. Brian went into the living room to get the supplies when he noticed Ava lift her head from Mia's chest and looked around confused.

"Hey, baby girl," Brian said quietly going over to the 1-year old. "Did you have a good nap?"

"Dada," Ava replied rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Yeah?" Brian asked picking her up, so he didn't wake Mia.

"Mama seep," Ava said.

"She is asleep, just like you were," Brian said as he went over and picked up the paper and markers. "Shall we go and find Jack?"

"Ja," Ava said as she clapped. With Ava in his arms, Brian made his way to Jack's room and gave him the supplies and decide to let Ava toddle around for a little bit, so he settled her down.

"For my card, I decide to draw a picture of Uncle Dom, Auntie Letty, and the babies," Jack announced to his father.

"That's a good idea," Brian agreed as Jack got started.

"Is Auntie Letty having boys or girls?" Jack asked.

"I don't know, Jack. They decide to make that a surprise," Brian answered.

"I guess I can make one boy and one girl," Jack suggested.

"Good thinking. The twins might also be one boy and one girl," Brian said. Then, he noticed Mia arriving after waking up from her nap.

"How long was I out for?" she asked.

"I don't know. You and Ava were both asleep when Jack and I got home," Brian answered as he gave her a kiss.

"I'm sorry. I had some cold syrup and I guess the effects have taken place," Mia guessed.

"How are you feeling by the way?" Brian asked.

"A little bit. I think I can make it to work tomorrow," Mia answered. Then, she came over and stood behind Jack. "What are you drawing, sweetie?"

"A card for Uncle Dom and Auntie Letty. That's them and their babies," Jack told her proudly.

"Letty went into labor a few hours ago," Brian explained which suddenly got Mia excited.

"Oh my God. I'm going to be an Auntie!" Mia said surprised.

"Babe, I think we've established that months ago," Brian said laughing. Jack finished his card when Brian got a phone call from Dom.

"They're here," Brian announced to the rest of the family.

"Who is?" Jack asked.

"The babies. Uncle Dom just told me," Brian replied.

"Are they boys?" Jack asked excitedly.

"One of them is. The other one is a girl," Brian answered.

"Oh. Then, it's a good thing I drew one boy and one girl," Jack said which made Brian laugh. "Do they have names yet?"

"Yeah, the boy one is called Antonio and the girl one is called Isabella," Brian replied.

"Those are Grandma and Grandpa's names," Mia told Jack.

"Can we go see them?" Jack asked.

"Let's go, then," Brian said and the family headed out for the car on their way to the hospital.

"We're going to see our baby cousins, Ava," Jack told his little sister.

"Baby?" Ava asked.

"Yes, sweetie. Babies," Mia repeated for her. A few minutes later, they made it to the hospital and into the Maternity Ward where they knocked on Dom and Letty's door.

"Come in," Dom told them and the family entered the room to see the two new additions. They saw the babies in Letty's arms and Dom sitting next to the bed, so they came for a closer look.

"Congratulations, man," Brian said to Dom hugging him. "Welcome to fatherhood".

"Thanks," Dom said as they watched Mia carry one of them.

"Awww! They're so cute. Hi, baby. This is your Auntie Mia," Mia introduced herself to the baby she was carrying.

"They are so cute," Jack agreed with his mother. "Which is which?"

"Antonio is in Auntie Letty's arms with the blue hat and Isabella is in your Mommy's arms with the pink hat," Dom explained to him. Ava watched as her parents and brother gazed at the new babies and doesn't look too happy.

"Ja," Ava called out to her brother with her arms out for a cuddle.

"I will cuddle you soon, Ava. I wanna cuddle with the babies first," Jack told her and then went to carry Antonio (with Letty's supervision of course!).

"Do you want to see the babies, baby girl?" Brian asked Ava.

"No!" Ava exclaimed at which the family then stared at her in surprise.

"Why doesn't she want to see the babies?" Letty asked.

"I think she's jealous of the attention we're all giving to the babies. And when Jack said he will cuddle her soon after he cuddles the babies, I guess that pushed her over the edge," Mia guessed.

"I didn't mean to make Ava feel bad," Jack quickly said.

"I know you didn't, buddy. Why don't you say sorry to Ava and then cuddle her?" Brian suggested. Jack gave Antonio back to Letty and went closer to Ava.

"I'm sorry, Ava," Jack apologized to his little sister and offered his arms to her. "Want my cuddle now?"

"Yeah," Ava answered, then Brian passed Ava to Jack who was sitting in the bed where the two siblings cuddled for a couple minutes.

"Now, do you want to see the babies?" Jack asked Ava.

"No!" Ava said as she doesn't want to lose her brother's attention again.

"Yes, you do," Jack playfully disagreed. By that time, Letty has both babies in her arms and Jack pulled Ava closer to them. "See? Aren't they cute?" It took Ava a few minutes, but then something happened. "See, Ava? Isabella smiled at you. She loves you too," Jack told Ava which made her smile.

"Baby smile," Ava said.

"Yeah, baby girl, the baby smiled at you," Mia said as she picked Ava up from the bed.

"Damn! Jack is good," Dom whispered to Brian. "She's practically putty in his hands".

"I know. I'm so proud of him," Brian said proudly. "I hope your kids will be the same way".

"Of course they will," Dom said as he picked up his newborn son. "We're family. We always look out for each other". The O'Conner family stayed for almost 20 minutes before they have to leave for dinner, but not before Jack gave Dom and Letty the card he made for them.


	11. Chapter 11

Today was Brian and Mia's 6th wedding anniversary and the couple couldn't wait to celebrate for the night. They had it all planned out: they have Jack, Ava, and Tiger stay at Roman's mansion for the night (since Dom and Letty's twins are still in the "scream your head off all night" phase), exchange and open 6 anniversary presents from each other (3 from each), recreate their first date by having dinner at Cha Cha Cha and a ride along the beach, and the _you know what _afterwards. Mia is dressed in a silver sequin dress and silver sparkly high-heels while Brian is dressed in a white-collar shirt, black tuxedo jacket, jeans, and small black formal boots. As the two looked at each other after dressing, they were happily surprised by their outfits and seemed very eager to skip right ahead to taking them off on their bed.

"Mia, you are drop dead gorgeous. Every woman in the world will envy you," Brian complimented on Mia's dress.

"Well, you're hot stuff yourself," Mia complimented back on how Brian cleaned himself. "Shall we get to opening the presents?"

"Yes, we shall, Mrs. O'Conner," Brian agreed. "It's been a long time since we got the whole night to ourselves without the kids. I miss those little tykes".

"Speaking of those little tykes, I hope Roman can handle watching them for the night," Mia said.

"I know what you mean. Remember the last time he babysat for us when Jack was a baby? He accidentally brought home the wrong baby from the park and the baby was a girl," Brian said laughing at that memory.

"Oh, yeah," Mia said also laughing herself. "Well, that can't happen anymore, could it? Our kids are totally each one of a kind".

"Hell yeah they are," Brian said, then the two sat on the living room couch with the presents on the floor. "So, now onto the presents. Ladies first".

"Oh, you're such a gentleman," Mia said in an exaggerated way which made Brian laugh. They decide that each present had to have a special meaning to their relationship. "Okay, Mr. O'Conner. Your first present is in the refrigerator".

"In the refrigerator?" Brian asked as not many people expect gifts in the refrigerator unless it's a dinner surprise. Brian made his way to the kitchen, open the refrigerator, and he found something wrapped in foil with a note that said, "To my husband". Brian opened up the foil and sees that it is a tuna sandwich without crust.

"You can eat that tomorrow," Mia said. "Remember? When we first met at the store, this is what you have always ordered: tuna on white with no crust. And don't worry, I improved the recipe".

"Well, I will certainly eat this for lunch tomorrow," Brian said laughing. "Thank you so much, babe. Now for your first present, we go back to the living room". They went back to the living room where Brian pulled out his first present for Mia. Mia tore off the wrapping paper to reveal that it is a marble figurine of Christ the Redeemer. "This is to remember our time in Rio. Even though we've been mostly attacked and stalked there, I love that part of our lives because that's where we got rich beyond our wildest dreams and it's where you told me you were pregnant with Jack".

"I love it. Thank you. Okay, my turn," Mia said, kissed Brian on the cheek, then went on to grab her second present for Brian on the floor. Brian tore off the wrapping paper to reveal a new wallet.

"Thanks, I needed a new one. How's this to do with us, though?" Brian asked.

"Open it up," Mia instructed. Brian opened up the wallet to reveal two professionally-taken pictures, one of Ava and the other of Jack.

"Wow! These are cute. When did you get them done?" Brian asked curiously.

"The school had a professional photographer in a few weeks ago. I had them done and just didn't tell you. Do you like it?" Mia explained.

"I love it. Thanks, Mia," Brian said to his wife, kissed her, then went on to grab his second present for her. "Okay, my turn". Brian gave her the present and she opened it to reveal a small ring box which contained a diamond ring with a small engraving inside that reads, "Forever".

"Forever?" Mia asked.

"This is to prove that I want to spend the rest of my life with you no matter what. Seriously, I want to be with you forever," Brian explained.

"This is both sweet and gorgeous," Mia commented as she is close to be on the verge of tears, but managed to hold it and put the ring on. "Okay, here comes my last present to you". She gave him her last present and he opened it revealing to be a DVD that reads, "Brian O'Conner: Best Husband &amp; Father Any Woman Asks For".

"What's this DVD?" Brian asked curiously.

"It's full of footage that I shot of you and the kids without you guys knowing. Like when Jack was a baby and he used to cry a lot, you sang a lullaby to him to try to get him to sleep? And now most recently, when you played ball with both kids at the park last week and they took you down that it turned into a playful wrestling match? Well..." Mia explained with a sneaky smile on her face.

"Mia, this is the best present you have given me," Brian said as he both hugged and kissed Mia.

"Well, the best present should always come last," Mia noted.

"You know, I feel the same way. This is why I'm giving this to you last," Brian said as he pulled out his last present for Mia. Mia opened it to reveal that it is a photo frame that consisted of 9 pictures: the top 3 pictures were of Jack, one of him as a newborn, one when he was two, and one taken recently. In the middle row, there were two pictures of Brian and Mia where one is from when they first got together (revealed to be taken by Jesse as sort of a joke) and another that was taken a few weeks ago. Between those two pictures in the middle frame is a picture of Jack and Ava together in their matching t-shirts. The last picture on the bottom row was Ava as a newborn and there are two empty frames next to it. "These two frames are empty, so we can put Ava's toddler picture and her child picture in". Looking at that thoughtful and glorious present her husband gave her, Mia finally let her emotions get the better of her and tears fall from her face. It's a good thing that she's wearing waterproof mascara.

"This **is** the best present that I've ever gotten in my whole life. I love you, Brian O'Conner," Mia said as she wiped off her tears then proceed to hug and passionately kiss Brian.

"Well, I love you, Mia Toretto-O'Conner," Brian replied. "Oh, we better hurry if we want to make it to our dinner reservations". They then had the most romantic dinner at Cha Cha Cha and took a romantic stroll among the beach. As they returned home, the happy couple just went for it with ripping their clothes off and having the most amazing sex of their lives in one night. The post-coital Brian and Mia were relaxing in bed and decide to have last-minute pillow talk before they fall asleep satisfied.

"That was amazing," Mia said of the sexual experience panting.

"I know. Five times! Can you believe it?" Brian said also panting, but also laughing.

"I know, but when you give me the best present I ever received, I am putty in your hands," Mia admitted. "This is the best and most unforgettable anniversary I have ever had".

"So far," Brian corrected her which made her giggle more. "Good night, babe".

"Good night, hubby," Mia said and the two went into much-deserved sleep. The next morning, there was a knock on the door. "That is Roman with our pride and joys".

"We better get back to being parents, huh?" Brian commented. "At least it's the best job in the world," he said which made Mia smile. The two quickly got fully dressed and answered the door.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Jack said and hugged them both.

"Hi, buddy. Did you have fun at Uncle Roman's house?" Brian asked him.

"Yeah! His house is huge!" Jack said.

"Mama! Dada!" Ava said asking to go back in her parents' arms.

"And how are you, baby girl?" Mia asked Ava as she took her smiling daughter from Roman.

"How was your ann-versary?" Jack asked Mia. They continued this conversation on their way to the kitchen for breakfast.

"Thanks so much for watching them, Rome. You didn't lose anyone in the park this time," Brian joked.

"Ha ha ha. Yeah, laugh it up. So, did my boy get some action last night?" Roman asked smirking.

"As if I'm telling you, man," Brian said smiling and Roman is about to leave. Before Brian is about to close the door on him, he whispered to Roman, "Five times!", then quickly closed the door leaving Roman's mouth wide open.


	12. Chapter 12

Brian sighed as he climbed out of his car and began his walk up the path to Mia and Jack's school. He was doing some paperwork at the police station when he got a call from Mia asking for him to come down immediately to the principal's office as there has been an incident with Jack and she didn't sound too happy. Pulling open the front door to the school, he caught up with Mia and the two are on their way to the office where they see Jack all covered with paint in both clothes and skin, and is sitting next to another boy also covered in paint. Jack and the other boy looked very angry with each other and had their backs turned from each other. They were also joined by their art teacher, Ms. Holler, who is partially covered with paint but not as bad as the boys, a couple who seemed to be the other boy's parents where the father looks very preoccupied with his cellphone and the mother just looked plain angry, and the big man himself: Principal Jackson!

"Glad you can make it, Mr. O'Conner," Principal Jackson said as he shook Brian's hand. Brian and Mia then sat down next to Jack. "All right, now that we're all here, I think we should examine this incident and see what should be done about it. And I think the first person to talk is the one caught in the middle here: Ms. Holler".

"Well, all I know is that I told the class to decorate the picture frames I passed out. They were to each bring one photo of their families and place them in the frames they decorated, so they can take it home. I walked out of my class just for five minutes to take a quick emergency call. Then, when I came back into the classroom, these two boys were throwing paint and wrestling each other with the entire class watching. I broke them up and well, here we are," Ms. Holler explained her involvement in the incident. The two boys then started shouting their sides of the story at the same time until Principal Jackson shushed them.

"Boys! Boys! One at a time. Chuck, why don't you go first?" Principal Jackson asked the other boy who is named Chuck Javers.

"I really don't know, Mr. Jackson. I was just doing my work until Jack got crazy and started throwing paint at me, then we fighted. I think he's jealous of my beautiful picture frame," Chuck lied trying to kiss up to Principal Jackson and showed him his picture frame with a fake sad puppy look on his face.

"Well, Chuck, that is a beautiful picture frame," Principal Jackson complimented and Chuck gave Jack an evil smile which no one seemed to notice but Jack himself.

"That's not true!" Jack said a little louder than he should.

"Okay, Jack, your turn," Principal Jackson said.

"Okay, I was just doing my picture frame. When Ms. Holler left, Chuck came over to my spot, ripped my family picture, and broke my frame. Then, he spilled green paint on my head and that's when I started throwing paint at him back, then we fighted," Jack explained his side of the story. He then pointed out his evidence to Principal Jackson: his broken frame, the ripped picture, and pointed to his head which is covered in green.

"Now, why would Chuck do that, Jack?" Principal Jackson asked curiously.

"He's always mean to me and my friends. He's always calling us names. You can ask them," Jack answered and Brian put his hand on his shoulder.

"Would you tell your son to stop lying and say sorry to my son?" Mrs. Javers demanded which got Mia fueling with rage.

"Excuse me? Mrs. Javers, my son never lies to us...yet. And Jack has firm evidence that matches his story," Mia said in Jack's defense.

"Oh, please. He probably did all those things himself to get my boy in trouble. Have you considered a therapist? I'll be happy to pay for one," Mr. Javers talked back with Chuck smiling which also got Brian fueling with rage.

"Okay, now just a minute, you...," Brian defended himself and got forward until Principal Jackson put a stop to it.

"Okay, before this thing gets out of hand, I think I have a fair punishment for both boys. They are suspended for the rest of the day and they return to school tomorrow," Principal Jackson firmly proposed and both parties nodded. Brian offered to take Jack home and pick up Ava from day care while Mia had to teach for a few more hours. At the car on the way home with Ava in tow, Jack finally cooled down his anger and looked a little ashamed.

"Daddy, I'm sorry I got in trouble," Jack apologized.

"It's okay, buddy. It's bound to happen sooner or later. It does for everyone," Brian said. "But, I want to ask you something. You said that this isn't the first time that Chuck boy's been picking on you? Why didn't you tell us or a teacher?"

"I thought I would be a tattletale if I did and I thought that I'd be brave if I can handle this myself," Jack explained looking kind of foolish.

"Jack, if someone is being mean to you, you have to tell either Mommy, me, or a teacher. You wouldn't have been a tattletale. Today wasn't a very good day, was it?" Brian inquired.

"No, Daddy. But, when he ripped our family picture and broke my frame, I just got really angry, so I kicked his butt. That's what Uncle Roman said to me. If someone is being mean or bad to you, you kick their butt," Jack explained further.

"Well, I think I need to talk to Uncle Roman about this. I agree that Chuck shouldn't have done those things to you, but kicking his butt is not the only way to deal with it, right?" Brian asked.

"Right, Daddy," Jack agreed.

"If he's being really mean to you, tell a teacher next time, ok? Or at the very least, just talk back with only your mouth. Got that?" Brian said which Jack nodded.

"Are you angry with me?" Jack asked.

"No, I'm not angry. I wish the situation was handled better, but after what that boy did to you, he did kind of got what he deserved," Brian said slowly smiling.

"I was making something really special for you and Mommy until he broke it," Jack said sadly as his art project is ruined.

"Well, I'm sure Ms. Holler will give you a second chance and Mommy and I can give you a second picture to put in the frame. But no matter what you or Ava do, you two are always special to us," Brian reassured which brought a smile from Jack.

"I wish you and Mommy can kick Mr. and Mrs. Javers' butts. They were mean to us too, weren't they?" Jack joked.

"They were a little bit. But like I said, kicking butts is not the best way to deal with things," Brian said as he laughed. "Hey, how about I call my boss from work and I stay with you and Ava? After you take a bath and wash that paint off, we could make some ice-cream," he offered.

"With chocolate fudge and sprinkles?" Jack asked hopefully.

"Yes, with chocolate fudge and sprinkles," Brian agreed laughing.

"Deal!" Jack said excitedly.

"Ja look pretty," Ava, who turned 2 last month, noted about the fully-painted Jack with a laugh.

"Don't remind me," Jack said to his little sister with his hands covering his eyes bringing up more laughter in the car.


	13. Chapter 13

It is around the holiday season and the O'Conner family stood in line at the mall to see Santa Claus. "I'm so excited!" Jack exclaimed bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet.

"I can see that," Brian said as he laughed.

"Do you think I'll be on the good list this year?" Jack asked curiously.

"I'm not sure, Jack," Brian joked after "thinking about it" for a moment.

"What? Why? I've been really really good. I play nicely with Ava, I didn't get in any more fights, and I do all my homework," Jack protested.

"I was just joking with you, buddy. I'm sure you'll be on the top of Santa's good list," Brian laughed as he scooped Jack up into his arms as Jack beamed proudly.

"Are you excited to see Santa, Ava?" Mia asked her daughter who is in her mother's arms.

"Tanta?" Ava asked.

"Yeah, Santa. He brings you lots of presents at Christmas time if you are a good little girl," Mia explained the concept. Ava cocked her head to the side and looked at her mother with a confused expression as she still wasn't understanding the whole Santa Claus thing.

"You're going to get a present, baby girl. That's all you need to know," Brian said amusingly.

"Daddy, look!" Jack said as he pointed to one of the Christmas scenes they'd set up along the queue which had four snowmen singing Christmas carols. "It could be us, Daddy. With the two big snowmen and the two little ones".

"It could be," Brian replied. "Which one would you be?"

"The little one with the blue scarf," Jack answered.

"And which one would I be?" Brian asked.

"Erm...the big one in the yellow scarf," Jack replied.

"The fat one?" Brian asked.

"But only cause you are fatter than Mommy," Jack said quickly which made Mia laugh.

"Did you hear that?" Brian asked Mia.

"Yeah, I did. Fatty," Mia said still laughing.

"Don't you start," Brian playfully threatened as the line for Santa moves along.

"How long until we see Santa?" Jack asked getting bored with waiting.

"Soon. See the gap? You can see him," Mia said pointing to Santa.

"Are you going to sit on Santa's knee, Mommy?" Jack asked which got Brian chuckling a little bit.

"I think I'm a little too big to sit on Santa's knee, don't you think?" Mia replied.

"Yeah, you're too tall," Jack agreed.

"Oh, sure, you got tall, but I got fat," Brian sarcastically said. Finally, they reached the front of the queue to see Santa. Two of his "elves" came forward and took Jack and Ava's ages off of Mia, so they could grab them an appropriate-aged present.

"So, who do we have next?" Santa asked.

"I'm Jack," Jack introduced himself as he climbed up on Santa's knee.

"Oh, Jack is a coool name," Santa replied trying to make a pun about winter, then he looked at Ava. "And that is your sister?"

"Yep," Jack answered proudly.

"Do you want to see Santa, Ava?" Mia asked carrying her over.

"No. 'Cary!" Ava replied burying her face into Mia's neck.

"Santa's not scary," Mia told her.

"Cary! Ava no see," Ava insisted with her face still buried.

"Okay, you don't have to see him, Ava," Mia replied feeling herself going red before turning to Santa. "I'm so sorry".

"It's okay. We have a lot of children who get a little scared," Santa told her, then turned back to Jack. "And what would Jack like for Christmas?"

"A bike," Jack answered the first thing that popped in his head.

"Anything else?" Santa asked.

"Erm...some new X-Box video games, a soccer ball, a football, some cool new clothes, and maybe some dolls," Jack listed a couple more items, but when he said "dolls", Brian and Mia gave him a weird look. "For Ava!" Jack quickly added. "Since she is too scared to ask you for anything".

"Well, aren't you a nice big brother?" Santa complimented which made Jack smile. "Well, I will see what I can do. But before you go, here is a small starter gift for you and your little sister," Santa added as an "elf" came over and handed Brian two wrapped presents: one blue and one pink.

"Thank you, Santa," Jack said grinning.

"You are welcome, Jack," Santa said. Mia snapped a quick picture of Jack standing with Santa before the four of them left the grotto and went to find Ava's stroller that had been left outside.

"Can I open my present now?" Jack asked.

"Let's wait until we get home, okay?" Brian asked as he held both presents in his arms.

"Okay," Jack replied. Mia strapped Ava back into her stroller, then the family did a bit more Christmas shopping before finally making their way home, so the children could unwrap their presents.

"Okay, who goes first?" Brian asked as Jack held his blue gift while Ava just stared at her pink gift.

"Ladies first, so Ava goes first," Jack said. "We learned about "ladies first" at school," he explained.

"That is a good lesson," Mia noted. "Well, maybe except when you're doing something dangerous. Then, it's men first".

"Thanks a lot," Brian replied sarcastically. Mia then helped Ava unwrap her pink gift which revealed a baby doll in baby clothes which included a shirt that says "Molly" which means that must be the doll's name.

"Dolly!" Ava squealed in happiness at her new gift.

"Yes, Dolly, baby girl. And look! Her name is Molly," Brian pointed it out to her.

"Dolly Molly!" Ava squealed proudly as she cuddled her new friend.

"Well, I guess "Dolly Molly" works too," Brian said chuckling. "Okay, Jack, your turn".

"Awesome! Dance Dance Revolution!" Jack said as showed his new video game to his family after unwrapping the wrapping paper.

"Great! A new noisemaker," Mia sarcastically noted. "But, hey at least you will get plenty of exercise playing that with him, Fatty," she teased Brian.

"I warned you not to start," Brian playfully threatened and started chasing Mia around the house.


	14. Chapter 14

**I KNOW THIS ONE-SHOT A DARK ONE DIRECTED TO MOSTLY TEENS &amp; ADULTS, BUT I SAW AN EPISODE OF "DEXTER" THAT I THOUGHT WOULD SHADOW BRIAN'S PROTECTIVE INSTINCTS WELL. SO, WATCH FOR ADULT CONTENT &amp; ENJOY!**

The O'Conner family were back at the supermarket doing their monthly shopping where Ava is sitting in the high seat on the shopping cart and is innocently dropping some of the things they have picked up. Luckily, the things she was dropping weren't made of glass. But now, the latest thing she dropped was a plastic bag of apples that now has rolled away.

"I got it!" Jack said as he chased after the apples until a man stopped the apples from rolling any further with his foot. The man is tall with dark hair and deeply-tanned skin and is wearing a purple casual dress shirt with khaki pants and dress shoes.

"Are these your apples?" he gently asked Jack handing them to him.

"Yes. Thanks, mister," Jack politely said to the man.

"No problem, buddy. So, what's your name?" the man asked.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not supposed to talk to strangers," Jack politely replied.

"Well, aren't you a smart and good little boy?" the man commented as he smiled. "Okay. But before I go, do you know where the Cheerios are?" At the same time he asked that question, Brian came over to check on Jack when he sees the man talking to him and begins to have an uneasy feeling about him.

"Did you catch the apples?" Brian asked Jack.

"Actually, I did," the man answered.

"Now, he's asking where the Cheerios are, Daddy," Jack told Brian to which the man nodded.

"In the middle of Aisle 3," Brian answered not taking his eyes off the man who also stared at Brian with unease.

"Thanks," the man said and left the father-son duo alone, but not before giving Jack one last smile as he walked away. Now, the man was seriously giving Brian the creeps but didn't say anything to Jack as he didn't want to scare him. After the family has done their shopping, Brian noticed the man getting into his car and took a picture of his license plate, so he could investigate him further at work later. Later at the police station, Brian typed in the license plate number and sees that the car is registered to David Walsh, who happens to be a sexual predator previously convicted of molesting young boys. Recognizing him as the man who was talking to Jack at the supermarket, Brian sighed in relief that he came to Jack in time before anything were to happen.

The next day, Brian and Mia decided to take the kids to the beach as it was a bright and sunny day. Brian was starting to relax and forget about Walsh, until he suddenly spotted Walsh sitting in a beach chair taking pictures of Jack who is in nothing but his swim trunks, and is beginning to feel threatened.

"What are you looking at?" Mia asked her husband.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it," Brian lied and kissed his wife for reassurance before turning his attention back to Walsh. A little bit later while Mia was leaving with the kids to get some ice-cream, Brian decided to approach and confront Walsh.

"Do I know you?" Walsh asked Brian.

"Yeah, we met at the supermarket yesterday. Remember? You asked my son where the Cheerios were," Brian reminded him.

"I don't recall," Walsh lied.

"Then, why were you taking pictures of him?" Brian asked beginning to feel angry.

"I'm a professional photographer," Walsh lied to Brian's face again.

"Shut the hell up," Brian said angrily but quietly, so that he doesn't draw attention, then showed Walsh's criminal record on his phone. "I know who you are and what you are".

"That was me once," Walsh replied. "But guess what? I've moved on and I've changed. That's not me anymore".

"Sick guys like you never change. So, leave my son the hell alone" Brian expressed his opinion and threatened angrily.

"Well, there's a first time for everything," Walsh said as he smiled sinisterly. "And speaking as a former pervert, I must warn you. Threatening is never going to stop anything. You won't be able to keep track of your little boy forever. One day when you least expect it, your boy will just...Poof! Disappear," Walsh threatened, then packed his beach chair and left. Now, Brian is feeling true fear, anger, and terror inside, but decided to not tell Mia as he doesn't want to see her feel exactly the way he's feeling right now. Later that night...

"I'm going out for some drinks with Dom, Roman, and Tej," Brian said to Mia who was washing the dishes. "Don't wait up and kiss the kids good night for me, okay?"

"Oh, okay," Mia said as Brian kissed her then left. Brian then met up with Dom, Roman, and Tej at their favorite bar where they see that Brian is feeling strangely uneasy.

"You okay, man?" Tej asked Brian.

"Can I trust you guys with something? I didn't want this to get to Mia because this is really going to scare her," Brian asked his family to which they confirmed with a nod. "Yesterday, Jack ran into this weird guy at the supermarket and he started talking to him. Then earlier today at the beach with Mia and the kids, I saw the guy again taking pictures of Jack..."

"You think that guy is a kiddie pervert?" Roman asked very worried.

"I don't think. I know. This is his criminal record. Said he has a history of molesting young boys," Brian replied as he showed the other guys Walsh's record on his phone.

"Well, what did you do?" Dom asked.

"I confronted him alone. He denies that he has a thing for Jack, but he subtly threatened me that he will get Jack at every chance he's got. And now I'm starting to feel scared," Brian pointed out his fear.

"You're a cop. Why don't you just arrest his ass?" Tej asked.

"I may have his record, but, I don't have solid firm evidence that he's up to it again, so I can't," Brian said. "What the hell am I gonna do?" Suddenly, Dom had an idea and paid for their drinks.

"Come on," Dom said as they all stood up.

"Where are we going?" Brian asked.

"We're going to get your evidence and kick this guy's ass. Nobody threatens you and Jack and gets away with it," Dom explained to which Brian slowly smiled. The four then got into Tej's surveillance van and drove to Walsh's address which is shown in his records. Tej then put out his toy truck which has a mini-surveillance camera inside and they drove it to the front door and gave it a knock getting Walsh's attention. Walsh opened the front door and noticed the toy truck, but doesn't see anybody around, so luckily, he decided to keep it for himself. As Walsh walks around with the truck in his hands, the men noticed through the camera that he has numerous pictures of random young shirtless boys taped to his walls along with some kiddie toys.

"What did I tell you?" Brian said. Walsh then placed the truck on the desk next to his computer where the men see that it is full of pictures he took of Jack on the beach which got their mouths wide open. Then, they see that Walsh is taking his pants off...

"Is he doing what I think he's doing?" Roman asked horrified and indeed Walsh is. He's "giving himself a treat" from watching Jack's pictures.

"Okay, that's it! I'm going to kill this guy. I might get in trouble with my supervisor later, but who cares?! You guys got my back?" Brian asked more aggressive now than ever.

"We always got your back, man," Roman said. Pulling out his gun, Brian, followed by his three family members, managed to pick the lock on the front door and the foursome slowly and quietly crept up behind Walsh, and very slowly, Brian pressed his gun on Walsh's neck.

"Step away from the computer and put your hands where I can see them, you sick son of a bitch," Brian ordered Walsh who quickly turned around and reacted cowardly to the four men near him. "Tej, take his laptop. We need it for evidence". Tej did so and got out of the house, but Dom and Roman still stood by Brian.

"A lot of sick shit in there, man!" Roman shouted angrily and started ripping the shirtless photos off the walls. Brian then took out his cellphone and started dialling his fellow officers at LAPD.

"Hi, this is Detective Brian O'Conner requesting emergency assistance at 101 North Lynn Street in East L.A. There's a beaten-down injured pedophile that needs to be taken into custody immediately," Brian reported to LAPD and confirmed that they're on their way.

"Injured?" Walsh asked and then realized what's going to happen. Brian first hit him in the head with his gun, then he, along with Dom and Roman, started punching and kicking him until he is finally unconscious and coughing up blood.

"Feel better, O'Conner?" Dom asked.

"Hell yeah! Nobody hurts my kids!" Brian said. The LAPD arrived and arrested the beaten-down injured Walsh. Meanwhile, Brian, Dom, Roman, and Tej were taken into questioning by Brian's supervisor as their actions were against police protocol. Once they explained that Jack could've been Walsh's next victim and luckily, the supervisor, being a father himself, took it easy on Brian and suspended him with pay for a couple of days, so he can put this whole nightmare behind him. Brian then returned home and went into his bedroom where he sees Mia still up reading a book in their bed.

"Hey, I told you not to wait up," Brian said as he kissed Mia.

"I think I know you better to not wait up," Mia replied and then saw Brian's knuckles are a bit scraped. Nothing serious, but still enough to question him. "Brian, your knuckles! What happened?"

"Ah, me and the guys got into a little brawl with this crazy guy at the bar. Nothing serious," Brian lied.

"Oh, are you okay?" Mia asked still concerned.

"I feel pretty great right now actually. I'm going to go check on the kids," Brian said smiling then left to go check on Jack and Ava. He first went into Ava's nursery where she is sleeping peacefully in her crib with both Pinky and Dolly Molly in her arms. Brian then gave her a goodnight kiss on the forehead and made his way to Jack's room. Once he opened Jack's door, he sees Jack fidgeting and quietly sobbing in his bed.

"Jack! Jack! Are you okay, buddy?" Brian asked waking Jack up who then cuddled his father still sobbing.

"I had a bad dream, Daddy," Jack said. "A monster came into my room and wanted to eat me. I got out of my room and he was chasing me. But, you, Mommy, and Ava aren't there. I was all alone. And the monster won't stop trying to eat me".

"Oh, I'm sorry, buddy. Don't worry. I'm here. I've got you," Brian said as he continue to cuddle Jack and wiped away his tears.

"But, monsters aren't real. Right, Daddy?" Jack asked with hope and without their knowledge, Mia stood beside the door eavesdropping on the conversation.

"I'm afraid monsters are real, buddy. Not those big furry ones with sharp teeth that you're thinking. Those are fake. But, there are monsters everywhere. Even when you don't know it. Like the strangers you learned about at school? They could be monsters too," Brian explained to his son truthfully who then looked scared. "But even though monsters are real and can get you, you are never alone. You have your Mommy, Ava, Tiger, Uncle Dom, Auntie Letty, and everyone else fighting the monsters with you".

"And you, Daddy?" Jack asked.

"Especially me, buddy. Because I love you, Ava, Tiger, Mommy, and the others more than everybody else in the whole world. And I will always protect you guys from the monsters no matter what," Brian said which brought out a beaming smile from both Jack and Mia.

"I love you, Daddy," Jack said as he cuddled his father one more time.

"And I love you. Now, get a good night's sleep," Brian said as he kissed Jack on the forehead and tucked him in.

"Good night, Daddy," Jack said before he went back to sleep.

"Good night, my little boy," Brian said and then sees Mia next to the door where she goes to kiss Jack good night too. Then, she went with Brian and they both closed the door hoping that Jack will now have good dreams from now on.


	15. Chapter 15

On a very happening Saturday night, Mia, Letty, Elena, and Ramsey (who is visiting) were all sat around a table at a nightclub nearby having a ladies only mini welcome party for Ramsey. Meanwhile, Brian and the rest of the men are watching over the kids.

"Ramsey, it sure is good to see you again," Letty said as she raised her beer bottle to which the other ladies did the same with their drinks and they all clinked them together.

"It is good to see you girls too," Ramsey replied with a smile. "It's nice to be with you guys where Roman and Tej can't drool themselves and compete over me," Ramsey said jokingly.

"Amen," the ladies responded with a laugh. Then, Ramsey came a little closer.

"Can I tell you ladies a secret?" Ramsey asked to which the ladies nodded and came closer to hear. "I do like one of them though".

"Oooh, which one of them is it?" Mia asked to which the ladies get ready to listen, intrigued.

"Tej," Ramsey answered to which the ladies smiled and giggled.

"Roman is so gonna be disappointed," Elena said jokingly.

"That's perfect. You and Tej are perfect for each other. You're both tech gee- I mean experts and you both love to jet-set around the world," Letty said to which the other ladies agreed.

"So, you girls really think I should go for him?" Ramsey asked.

"Here. This oughta convince you," Mia said as she took out her phone. "This is shot last week when Tej babysat the kids," she said as she showed a video of Tej playing with Jack and Ava where they playfully wrestled him to the floor, but Tej didn't mind and seem to be in a good mood as he and the kids laughed.

"Awww," the ladies sighed at the sight of Tej.

"Okay, you convinced me," Ramsey said as she sipped her martini.

"I'm so jealous of you two having kids," Elena said pointing to both Mia and Letty as the video ended. "Why didn't I have them with my husband?"

"Don't worry, Elena. Nature will take its course once you find yourself a new man who loves kids as much as you do," Letty said as she put her hand on Elena's shoulder, but the latter is still not convinced.

"I'm going to get myself another drink," Elena said.

"I'll come with," Letty said and the two ladies headed for the bar.

"I have to go to the loo," Ramsey said.

"I'll stay here and guard our stuff," Mia said as Ramsey laughed and went straight for the ladies' room. As Mia sipped on her cosmopolitan, a man approached their table and starts to leer at her. The man has dark-tan skin, dark hair, and muscle-bound build. He's wearing jeans and a dress shirt that showed a lot of cleavage to show off his pecs.

"Hey, sexy," the man said smiling at Mia who is looking uncomfortable. "You here alone?"

"No, I'm with my friends," Mia answered.

"Lady friends I hope," the man said still smiling.

"Of course they're ladies," Mia replied.

"Good," the man said as his smile get wider. He then leaned forward and placed his hand on one of Mia's breasts.

"Hey! You got no right to touch me there!" Mia said as she slapped the man's hand away. Meanwhile, Letty and Elena heard her from the bar. Alarmed, Letty made a quick phone call.

"Are you telling me you don't want to ride on this?" the man said pointing to himself.

"No! I have someone so much better waiting for me," Mia said with a scowling look on her face.

"Where is this guy?" the man asked as he looked around.

"He's at home," Mia answered.

"Then, what he doesn't see won't hurt him," the man said smiling as he started to lean forward again until Mia backed away.

"Stop it! I'm married and I have two children!" Mia said as she slapped him which attracted a lot of attention.

"Oh, I hope you told them that Mommy likes it rough," the man said as he grabbed her arm. Seeing this, Letty and Elena decide to step in.

"Hey, man! She isn't interested in you! Now, get the hell out!" Letty said getting aggressive.

"Out of my way, bitch!" the man said as he pushed both Letty and Elena. The two stumbled back but didn't fall as the man continued to drag Mia out.

"I am warning you! My husband will kick your ass!" Mia said getting angrier.

"Well, he's not here, isn't he?" the man said facing Mia.

"Turn around," a voice said behind him in the front door. Both Mia and the man was surprised to see who it was...Brian! "Now you see him".

"I don't see much," the man said staring at Brian looking for a fight as he let go of Mia's arm. The partygoers stared at them looking for a show.

"Now, I'm warning you. Get out," Brian said calmly maintaining his cool.

"Sure. As soon as I take your hot piece of ass for a wife," the man said. "Now, why don't you go home to your little kiddies?"

"I'm serious. You don't want to mess with me," Brian said getting redder. The man then chuckled and attempted to punch Brian, but Brian was quick on his feet. He grabbed the man's arm, hold it against his back, and then kicked him to a table where both the man and the table fell. The partygoers then applauded for Brian.

"Are you okay, babe?" Brian asked as he kissed Mia on the cheek.

"Yeah. What are you doing here?" Mia asked smiling as she hugged him.

"Letty called me. Good thing she did," Brian answered to which Mia turned around to face Letty who then gave her a thumbs up. "Wanna go home?"

"Oh, yeah," Mia said as she hopped on Brian's arms, gave him a passionate kiss, and he carried her all the way home.


End file.
